


Can't live with you, can't live without you

by Tiredteengaer



Series: Dick Grayson is baby [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Dick Grayson, Because teenagers are confusing and also he's very tired, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne's new favourite word is 'what', Bruce loves his boy even if he is a pain in the ass sometimes, Communication Failure, Crying Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Wally West Friendship, Dick Grayson Gets a Hug, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson Whump, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson-centric, Dick calls him dad sometimes, Epilogue is from season 3, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Other, Reconciliation, Scared Dick Grayson, Set Between Young Justice Season 1 and Season 2, Team as Family, Wally West is a Good Bro, he gets lots of hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiredteengaer/pseuds/Tiredteengaer
Summary: Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne are no strangers to fights and arguments. But one particular argument flies out of control and leads to Dick taking refuge from his adoptive father's wrath in the shape of his friends and punching the crap out of bad guys. He's very much not looking forward to going back home and facing his punishment.Seems like he might not have to.ORThe cliche 'getting badly injured and put into a hospital right after getting into a major argument with someone you love'
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson & Kaldur'ahm & Kon-El | Conner Kent & M'gann M'orzz & Wally West, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & The Team (Young Justice), Dick Grayson & Wally West
Series: Dick Grayson is baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761397
Comments: 50
Kudos: 356





	1. One

'Robin, that's enough.'

_'Screw you!'_

'Watch it.' Batman growled at his protége, who promptly turned to glare at him. The fifteen years old's eyes were narrowed and his shoulders were tense. His hands were curled into fists and he gritted his teeth as he pushed out, 'Don't tell me what to do.'

'That's not how this works.'

'That's how I want it to work! I'm not a child, Bruce! You can't keep grounding me everytime I do something you don't like.'

'If by that, you're referring to the fact that I do not appreciate my son being suspended for fooling around with another student during an honorary assembly, then yes I do not like that.'

'Then ground me! Why are you benching _Robin_ again?!?'

'This isn't just about today. You have been acting out all month-'

_'I'm not a-'_

'Then you will do well to not act like a child! Do not act as if you're not aware of your actions. What with stealing your teammates bioship and causing physical damage to it that Miss Martian had to spend hours fixing-'

'-I apologised to her for that! She forgave me!'

'-with you disobeying my orders during parole last week and causing a distraction which almost led to eight civilians getting injured-' 

'-This again? I knew what I was doing! Just because I didn't explicitly explain every single thing to you doesn't mean I had no idea what I was doing! And no one got hurt!'

'-as well as you missing four days of school because your undercover missions which you hid from the league. You lied to your team and dragged them away to a mission their mentors were not aware if for your own selfish desires.'

'THEY WERE OKAY WITH IT! THEY FORGAVE ME!'

'It was still a lie. To Red tornado, Black canary, to me and to the rest of the team's mentors. We trusted you Robin. You do not get to treat this as a joke and fly away to wherever you please and do whatever you want!'

'But-'

'Do not interrupt me! You have rules to follow and I expect you to follow them! As a hero and as my protégé!'

'So what, I embarrassed you? My behaviour was a source of embarrassment in front of the rest of your friends? In front of the league? Ever hit you that I'm not some show dog? I can think for myself! I'm my own person! You can't keep pretending I'm just a second hand copy of you and I'm programmed to think exactly like you. Although, if this is about the assembly today then I feel like you should be proud of me! I'm following your footsteps. 'Brucie' Wayne should expect no less from me!'

'You're putting words into my mouth.' The elder said coldly, and Dick knew that he was hitting a nerve now. 'But the fact remains that you've started treating your two lives as a joke. I can still look past you're irresponsible and cheap behaviour as Dick Grayson but as Robin, I can't let you act aloof and treat this like a game anymore.'

'How dare you-' 

'This is not a game. I know you and Kid Flash like to pretend you're in some kind of movie or video game but you're fighting true evil here. You're saving actual lives, you're putting your self at actual risk! You can't keep treating this like an after school activity you take part in and half ass it.'

'You think I half ass it? You think I'm the one who considers this job as an after school project?!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? IT'S YOU WHO DOES THAT! YOU WHO DOESN'T TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!'

'Lower your voice.'

'I damn well WON'T!' Dick was seething now. He didn't think he'd ever been this angry and he'd make sure his guardian knew of that. 'YOU CAN'T KEEP GROUNDING ME VERY TIME SOMETHING GOES WRONG. THAT'S NOT HOW THE WHOLE HEROES THING WORKS! What am I suppose to do if a crisis comes up in front of me? If I just so happens to encounter a family stuck in a burning building? If they SCREAM for help, should I just apologise and go, 'Oh, I can't. Batman's grounded me' and walk away? You can't keep grounding me from saving lives!'

'It seems to have slipped out of your mind that there are other heroes available and the world will not go in turmoil because boy wonder was not around for a week.' Bruce said sarcastically and his words were like a slap to Dick. 

'So what, I'm Disposable? The world can survive without Robin but it can't without Batman?' the younger spat out, the words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. 

'I never said that.'

'You didn't have to! Everytime you get injured or overwhelmed and someone tries to make you take a break, you brush them off and claim you can't rest otherwise everything would go to shit!' Well, those weren't his words exactly bit they were shorter and closer to the point. 'But when it comes to me, you always make me sit back! You always tell me that someone else can handle it! Is that what you think? That I'm just Robin for kicks? That if I step back for a while, nothing will change because I don't matter? Screw you, Bruce! Screw you and your rules because I'm done following them! I'm not staying back from any missions this week.'

'Oh yes you are.' the man snapped, his voice dropping low and dangerous. 'Do not test me on this, Dick. If you sneak off with your team this week-' 

'I'll do as I please and you can't stop me!'

'Then you're off the team.' 

Dick froze, feeling ice crawl over his lungs. He looked at his mentor in horror, croaking out a, 'You can't....' because Bruce couldn't. He couldn't take him away from this. He couldn't take him away from his friends, away from his role as a hero, away from the separate identity he'd formed away from Batman. Because sure, villains still considered him as Batman's sidekick, as batman's boy. But after two years of working with the team, of bringing down enemies and foiling their plans, he'd earned a new respect, a new reputation, a new personality. The whole team had earned their own reputation. They were considered a threat now, not as a joke or a stand in for the league. They were their own heroes. And as much as Dick admired Bruce, loved him as both a mentor and a father, he was also glad to step out of his shadows, even if it meant he was now in a team. He wasn't solo and he didn't want to be. He loves working with the team, liked knowing he had several people who had his back both as Robin and as Dick grayson. He loved the team. He loved his friends. 

Bruce _couldn't_ take that away from him. 

Except he could. 

'I can. As both your legal guardian and as your mentor. The team works under the league and your leader works under our leaderships. My word is all that is needed to have you permanently removed from the team.'

The horror was flushed away with anger. Red hot anger. How dare Bruce-? 

The door to the cave opened and Alfred's voice carried out from above. 'Mister Kent and Mister Jordan here to see you, Master Bruce.'

'Send them down, Alfred.' Bruce called to him before turning to fix his son with one last warning glare, 'We are not discussing this anymore. Robin and Dick are grounded for one week. Be grateful I haven't extended the time due to this tantrum.' He then turned to the computer, a clear dismissal. Hurt thrummed through Dick. Bruce was being _so_ unfair. 

'I hate you.' the teenager spat out, feeling some kind of twisted vindication as he saw Bruce tense just a tiny bit and saw Clark and Hal shift nervously as they reached the bottom of the stairs. 

'Robin, we're done talking about this. Go to your room.'

'Well, _I'm_ not done talking about it.'

'I said that's enough. You're not going to the mountain today or for the rest of the week. We'll discuss your behaviour after I'm done here.'

'Me, me, me. It's all about _you_ and your schedule and what you think is right. I'm sick of it.' Dick seethed, not even caring about two of his idols standing there and shuffling awkwardly. He knew he was digging himself into a deep hole, disobeying him and yelling at him in front of his coworkers and friends on top of everything else he's done. But he's too caught up in his moment of rebellion to actually take a step back and be reasonable or to trudge off and cool down before arguing further. 'I'm sick of you!' 

With that, he turned on his feet and _ran_ as fast as possible towards the meta tube connected in the bat cave. A tiniest part of him was already regretting his upcoming decision, Bruce's bellowing 'Robin, get back here!' echoing in his ears as the beams lit up and he began to de-materialise. He yelled out, 'Fuck off, batman!' just as he was transported. He heard his name being announced to the cave before he actually landed, heart beating in his ears. He was done. Bruce might just break his 'no killing rule' became he was going to _murder_ Dick whenever he gets his hands on him. 

At least he knew Bruce wouldn't storm over and kill him instantly. He'd obviously been busy before and had too much pride to chase after Robin and drag him back. So he was safe for now. 

The team was dispersing as be stepped out of the tube and looked at him in shock as he rushed over to them. 'Robin. Black canary said you wouldn't be joining us today.' Kaldur said in pleasant surprise. Robin shrugged as he skidded to a stop and he dragged a hand through his hair, trying to ignore how hard his heart was beating. 

'Don't worry. After today, I might not be ever joining this team again.'

'What happened?' M'gaan asked in worry as she patted his shoulder. 

'Bruce and I had a fight.' He mumbled, feeling a dull ache as he recalled it. Bruce and him had been fighting so much lately. The team was no stranger to Robin stomping into the cave in a foul mood due to getting into a fight with his guardian. It had been going on for the past three months now. They barely took him seriously anymore, knowing that the two would make up after a few hours or a few days at most. 

But he had a feeling this one was not like the others. For one, Bruce had never threaten to remove him from the team. From patrol with batman, yes but that was only in extreme cases when he'd endangered himself or civilians. He'd never been threatened removal just because of misbehaviour. 

He swallowed and pushed out, 'He threatened to pull me put of the team.'

His friends all froze on shock and Wally gripped his shoulders and begun to shake him. 'What? He can't do that. You can't be leaving.'

'I'm here now. Where are you guys going?' 

'Mission in Belgium. Black canary just filled us in and we're on our way.'

'I'm coming.'

'Robin....'

'I know you don't want to disobey batman but none of you are going to get into anymore trouble then I am. And I really just want to get out of here before he calls Canary or RT and have them detain me.' Dick reasoned as his friends exchanged uneasy looks. The youngest rolled his eyes. 'Come on, it's not like you guys have never disobeyed your mentors. Hell, this whole team started because we disobeyed them, remember?' 

'True....and we've survived every time. They haven't killed us for it yet.'

'Yeah so, please just let me go with you. I've had a rough week and I can really use some downtime beating up bad guys.' He cracked his knuckles to emphasise his point. Conner shrugged to show his willingness while Wally whooped and looped an arm around his best friend as the two grinned at Kaldur. Artemis and M'gaan were smiling at the duo's antics and their grins only widened when Kaldur let out a slightly exasperated sigh. His small nod was all Dick needed to leap onto Wally's back so that the speedster could rush them to the bioship. Vaguely, he could feel M'gaan already building up a mind link. 

_Hurry up guys, I don't want to be held back. Bruce definitely won't chase after me but he can very easily have one of our babysitters hold me back until he can collect me._

_I'm not pushing myself to fit your deadline._ Artemis scoffed back, _You're going down if you get caught and I am so not planning on being dragged down with you._

_You really need to work on team loyalty, artie._

_Don't call me that, boy blunder._

_Yeah, only I can call my girlfriend that._ Wally telepathically whined, just as M'gaan flew to stand next to them and activate the bioship so that they can enter. Dick buckled himself in, squashing down his guilt and nervousness as he did so. No backing out now. Bruce was going to be mad at him anyhow, but he could still probably quell some anger if he stepped off the ship right now. But the thought of returning home with his tail tucked between his legs and his head hanging was unthinkable. He was sick of being treated as a child sick of being told what to do, sick of living his life _Bruce's_ way. 

So _what_ if he happened to enjoy the vigilante life? So what if he _maybe_ considered it a bit like a game? That didn't mean he didn't knew the dangers his job bought, wasn't aware that this life wasn't a game. He'd been doing this for six years now! He knew what he was doing. If only Bruce could back off and see that. 

Superboy gave him a weird look as he seated himself in front of him. 'Are you okay? Your heart's beating like crazy.'

Dick let out a slow breath, ignoring his fellow team mates worried looks. Kaldur placed a placated hand on his shoulder, much like Bruce does when he wants to reassure someone. Dick's throat tightened over a lump that arose as he recalled his last conversation with his mentor and his words. He knew he'd hurt him. Aqualad squeezed his shoulder, bringing his attention back to him. 

'If you are having second thoughts and want to step off, we understand.' He reassured and Dick had to admit the offer sounded just a tiny bit tempting. But no. He had left for missions after fighting with Bruce before, some of which would last for days. He felt bad and was usually more then a little distracted but he couldn't let his personal emotions and problems overcome his logic. He had to show Bruce that he took this seriously, that Robin could not just be grounded. He wouldn't go back just because he felt bad about his argument and felt sad. No, he'd suck it up and push through. 

So, he shook his head and leaned back in his seat to cross his legs and cross his arms behind his head in a casual position. 'Nah, I'm good. Let's go to Bengal.' when his friends continued looking worried and hesitant, he narrowed his eyes at them. 'Guys seriously. Batman does enough hovering and worrying for me, I don't need you all acting like parents too.' 

They looked away and Kaldur nodded solemnly as he removed his hand, leaving behind only a lingering warmth, and took his seat. Silence fell over them as M'gaan started the bioship up, the team not really knowing what to say. Robin was clearly upset but no one was quite sure what to say or do. Perhaps he _would_ feel better after the fight. 

The ship roared to life and flew out the hanger door, rising in to the air and moving further away until mount justice had all but fader away. Dick ran a hand through his hair as he consciously relaxed his shoulders and unclenched his jaws. 

No going back now. 

~~

Robin flew through the air and avoided getting shot yet again, twisting in the air to land a harsh kick on one of the guards head. Wally rushed over next to him and effectively knocked three more guards off their feet. Dick barely felt any sense of relief, more bullets rained down on them. M'gaan landed in front of them, hands spread and hair billowing out behind her as she shielded them by putting up an invisible shield between them. 

Bullets richoted off the shelf and Miss Martin grunted as she put all her strength into protecting her friends from being molded into Swiss cheese by the rampage of bullets. 

Conner roared as he jumped down from one of the fire escapes and tackled about two guards down and punched the others who turned to attack him. About three arrows flew out and formed magenta coloured foam which trapped three of the guards. M'gaan used the opportunity and her eyes glowed green as she managed to send twenty or so guards and sending them knocking to their feet.

'Let's move!' Aqualad ordered, getting his own kicks on before turning around and rushing out the room, the team hot on his heels. Kaldur led them two floors down and Robin jumped over his friend when he noticed a manhole. He kicked it open and slid down, pursing his lips as he landed in the sewer water. Some of the water flew up and splashed onto his hair as Artemis landed behind him. 

'We can't beat them by ourselves.' Kaldur grimaced as he landed next to him. 'We need to call in for help.'

'No!' Robin yelped, eyes widening behind his lenses. 'Let's not be too hasty.....'

'Robin, we're easily outnumbered and we're exhausted. Why not?' Artemis asked, wiping sweat from her cheek and chin. 

'Uh....batman-?'

'Listen man, you know I sympathise with you and your daddy issues-' Wally said, ignoring Dick's indignant splutters. '-but I _refuse_ to die and not call for help because you're too prideful. So suck it up, because I'm calling for help.' 

'Wow, talk about betrayal.' Dick grumbled as he activated his holographic computer up and tapping away to pull up the routes of the underground sewer. He grimaced as he noted all the red dots circling above them. 'There are a lot of guards up there. Let's get moving. Get out of here and rendezvous and come up with a new plan.'

'I'm still calling for help.'

'Ugh.' Robin groaned as he turned a corner. 'If he decides to throw me in jail with the rest of these crooks, you better be right there to bail me out.'

'He wouldn't do that.' M'gaan shook her head as she flew over them before doubt crossed over her features. 'Would he?' 

'I know he's mad at me but I don't think it's enough to toss me into jail.' Dick soothed, as he led the group through the smelly tunnels. 

'No, I meant.....i mean the leaving team bit. He won't actually make you leave right?'

Dick tensed. He had forgotten about that threat. 

'I....' He wanted to say no. Wanted to say Bruce would never do something so drastic. He knew what the team meant to him, what his _friends_ meant to him. Taking his role in the team away meant taking a part of him away. And the worst thing was that Dick knew he could do just that. He could revolt and stay on the team out of spite, probably ruining his relationship with his father but that wouldn't work either. He was part of the league. His words held great importance between every other hero and one condition of being a part of the team was to give them the power of pulling them out if they grew concerned. If Bruce decided to have Dick removed, no one be able to argue and pull him back seeing as the specific outcome would come from parental concern. If batman decided to pull him out, the heroes could argue but at the end of the day, Robin was under Batman's care and you just don't argue with batman. 'I don't know....' He took a deep breath and forced himself to focus on the mission, not even wanting to think about how much it would hurt to lose his friends. 'Let's just focus on getting out of here okay?' 

'We'll fight tooth and nail for you. And I'll get Flash to knock some sense into Batsy.' Wally interjected earnestly as Kaldur pressed the button on his suit which would send a distress signal to the league. Conner nodded next to Wally, a hint of nervousness. 'I'll get my brother to intervene too. He adores Dick, and he's usually pretty good at getting your dad to listen.'

'He's not my dad.' Dick mumbled, ignoring the prick in his throat as he said the words and the sad glances his friends exchanged. He hadn't denied Bruce being a father to him in over a year. 'Let's keep going, okay? We have to keep them away from us until help arrives.'

Robin led them through the tunnel, sometimes taking sharp turns or doing double takes when an alarming amount of little red dots on his screen clustered together and got too close. Eventually he led them to one of the last manhole and stood back as Superboy leapt up and managed to punch the cover up and out of the way. Dick used his grapple to heave himself out, dragging Artemis out along with him by his arm. He breathed a sigh of relief as he left the grungy area. 

Not even a second after Kaldur had landed on the ground next to them, running feet sounded from behind them and Dick glanced over his shoulder to see guards rushing at them, guns aimed and poised at them. Dick tensed and sprung out of the way as the rain of bullets started again, Kaldur yelling for his friends to run towards the forests a few miles away. He landed behind Artemis and pushed her out of the way, saving her from receiving a bullet to the head. 

'Thanks.' she whispered, eyes wide as she sent an explosive arrow at the bastard who'd tried to kill her. Dick pulled her to her feet as he threw some explosive bombs at one side while tossing anaesthetic gas bombs towards another. He rushed behind the rest of the team, the guards angry yells filling his ears and his heart drumming against his chest. 

A blur of rope whizzed past him and locked itself around Wally's legs. The speedster stumbled and fell on his feet, making Dick wince when he heard the loud _crack_ which echoed as his jaw hit the floor. He growled and launched himself to stand protectively in front of his best friend, hands reaching into his utility belt to grab some more grenades. He raised his hand, three grenades settled firmly in his palm as he aimed for five guards who were just a few feet away. 

Before he could toss it at them though, they were raised about twenty feet from the ground and were thrown away. Someone flipped over him and Dick spotted a mess of blonde hair before a shrill scream echoed through the grounds. Dick relaxed his arm and let out a sigh of relief, slipping the grenades back into his belt and pulling out a batarang out and crouching down near Wally's feet. He slid the sharp blade beneath the rope and cut the bounds before hurrying to help Wally sit up. Blood was splattered on the ground and the redhead spat some more out as Dick helped him stand. 

'....Fink I froke my toof.' He lisped and Dick couldn't help but chuckle as he drew Wally's arm around his shoulder. 'Shhfif lip too....'

'Split, buddy. I wish I could record you right now.'

'Baftard.' He groaned out, using his thumb and forefinger to pinch his friend's shoulder slightly. 'Foo's here?' 

'J'ohn. And Black canary. And-' He glanced up as a strong gust of wind ruffled his Fringe. 'Red Tornado too. Man, I'm glad they're here.'

Wally gave him a surprised look as the two trudged away to safety, Conner covering them from behind, making sure no one could hurt his friends. 'Re'ay?' 

'Yeah, I know I'd usually complain if we had to call the league to save our asses but I'm exhausted. I honestly just want to curl up in bed and sleep for a few days.' He suddenly grimaced as he recalled yet again the events that had happened at home. 'Speaking of, can I crash over at yours today? I would stay at the mountain but B can easily drag me back home from there.'

'Shhure.' He grinned, his teeth glistening with blood. It was a pretty horrifying sigh. 

A shadow suddenly covered them and Dick looked up to see the bishop hovering over them. M'gaan landed daintily on her feet as she directed it to land in front of them. The hatch opened up and Dick all but dragged wally inside, who had caught on to what was happening. He dug his heels into the ground as Artemis rushed to their side and grabbed his other arm, helping the boy wonder drag him in too. 

'Ffffoooooo. I caf still fight.' Dick rolled his eyes at the boy's stubbornness as the hatch closed behind them. 'You can't even form words, you idiot. Just sit down.'

He pushed the red head into one of the chairs and bounds rose up, trapping him. Wally struggled slightly against them but scowled when he realised they were serving as restraints rather than seat belts. 

'Good ship.' Artemis sighed as she pulled out an extra set of arrows out of the storage. 'Stay put. Boy blunder, let's go.'

'Ffiiiick, don'f leaf me-' 

'Sorry buddy. I'll see you in a few minutes. Time to kick some ass.' Dick grinned at him as M'gaan opened up the hatch again. Dick crackled happily as he jumped out, putting in just an extra more brute behind his next kick in retaliation for hurting his best friend. He'd already had a shitty day, he could be more violent and give these scums a few more broken bones then necessary. 

Fifteen minutes later, tens of unconscious bodies littered the ground and Dick stood up with a grin, cracking his neck to get rid of the stiffness after he had taken a particularly bad punch to his face. J'ohn had disappeared into the factory a few miles back and was now floating back with the briefcase the gang had stolen. He landed next to Black canary and exchanged a few words with her before nodding and flying off before any of the team could even take a step forward. Dick watched him land in front of the bishop, which immediately opened up to grant him access. As soon as it did, he could distinctly hear Wally yelling. 

'Good job team.' Dinah praised as she pushed her sweaty hair away from her face and fanned it with her hand. 'Really happy with how you handled this.'

'My apologies for having to involve you.' Kaldur immediately said as the heroes fell in step with each other to walk back to the ship. Canary merely waved them off as red tornado spoke up, 'It is vital for you to call for help if you feel the situation is getting out of hand. You and the team made the right call. I am feeling- as I have come to understand this particular emotion- quite proud of you.' 

Artemis and Conner chuckled and Dick grinned. It was ridiculous how fond they had grown of their 'den mother'. 

'Though you handled the situation quite well. You were heavily outnumbered.' Dinah added as they mounted the ship. She looked kindly over at Wally, who had been released by Martian Manhunt and was currently having his wounds attended to. 'How are you feeling, kid?' 

Wally sent then a thumbs up which quickly morphed inti a middle finger as he spotted his girlfriend and best friend. Dick grinned as he quickly snagged the finger and bent it so that it was curved in the direction of his knuckles, making the speedster yelp and draw his hands away. The acrobat merely blinked and smiled innocently at his friend's responding glare. 

'Settle down you two.' Kaldur called fondly, as he patted Wally's shoulder on the way to his own seat. 'It has been a long day and I'm anxious to be on our way and return home. Shall I debrief you now or would you prefer to do it back at the mountain with Batman present?' 

'You can debrief me back in the mountain but batman isn't there. He hasn't returned yet. Which reminds me Kid, your uncle wants you to stay at the mountain till he gets back.'

'Back from where?' Dick asked curiously as the ship generated more seats then usual to accommodate the three new passengers. He took his seat in between Kaldur and Conner, wincing when the change in position caused his ribs to ache. He definitely had bruised his ribs and chest. His back felt funny too.... 

'The league got called to a mission somewhere in Europe. The injustice league is at work again. Nearly twelve leaguers are battling them right now, including Zatana and Rocket.' J'ohn informed as the bishop rose in the air. 'We were on standby incase either you or the league called.'

'Fank you.' Wally garbled as the Martian stepped away from him, looking considerably better. At least he wasn't bleeding anymore though Dick could see how badly his lip had been split. He grimaced. He hoped Wally didn't need stitches. Kid suddenly groaned and curled his arms around his stomach. 'Ffoo hunggy....'

'Here kid.' Canary called as she threw him a protein bar. He caught it and gave her a small smile as he unwrapped it. A second later, he was swearing and had spat the chocolate out as his lip burst with pain the second they had wrapped around the bar. 

'Looks like it's liquid meals for you only.' M'gaan observed and Wally pulled a face at her. 

'Ratt'r starf....'

Dick scoffed and opened his voice to answer when the ship's computer buzzed, highlighting an incoming call from the mountain. M'gaan's eyebrows furrowed as she accepted a call and a harried Zatanna appeared on the screen. Dick hadn't seen her a lot since the two had broken up in the summer and since she'd been promoted into the league but he could say with confidence that she'd never looked so twitchy. Her hair was wild and tangled, and there was drying blood on her chin and white tunic. One eye looked slightly puffier then the other and she was standing in a weird position, clutched her chest as if it hurt. Her eyes looked around wildly and her words were short and shaky. 'Team? Come in team.'

'We're here Zatanna.' Canary replied, sitting up in alert. 'What's the matter? Do you need backup?' Out of the corner of his eye, Dick could see Wally light up at the question, still as excited as ever about teaming up with the league. Dick could feel his own heart filling with excitement, even as his body ached as if to remind him how exhausted he was. 

'No....no, the mission is complete...'

'Was it a success?'

Zatanna visibly hesitated and Dick felt his stomach curl into a knot. Had something gone wrong? Had they failed? Had too many civilians died before they could be saved? 

'The mission.....We stopped the injustice league. We saved the city and its civilians. But.....but it came at a price-'

'Zatanna, please. What happened?' J'ohn asked and Dick bit his lip at his anxious tone. This couldn't be good. 

'Injuries. So many injuries. A lot of the leaguers are in bad condition and are being bandaged up. Superman's down. Those creeps got their hand on some kryptonite and shot him with a small piece. It hit his chest. He pushed through but he's in bad condition-'

A loud splash sounded through the ship. Superman had squeezed the bottle he'd been holding too hard and had squished it in his hands, sending water everywhere and cracking the plastic bottle. He didn't seem to notice though, face white and eyes widened in fear. Dick could feel his own heart beating a mile a minute, shock and horror slowly clinging to him. Clark was hurt.....his friend, his hero was hurt.... 

'Flash broke his leg but he's fine. For now, we're just trying to get him to sit still long enough for it to heal-' the team let out a collective sigh of relief, 'Some more have broken bones and burns but....it's nothing too bad but....oh god, Batman-' she cut herself off with a hitching sob and she took a deep breath, as if trying to calm herself down. 'Batman's the worst off.'

Just like that, Dick felt his whole world crumble. 

The blood in his veins seems to freeze and for a second, Dick had the uncontrollable urge to hurl. He swallowed suddenly aware of how dry his throat was and blinked to clear the spots that seemed to arise suddenly. Water seemed to rush through his ears and his heart suddenly felt very heavy, like it was sinking. 

_Bruce..._

'He....he's really the reason we succeeded, that we managed to stop the injustice league. He saved hundreds of people....'

Why was she talking about him like that? Why was she talking about his mentor as if he was _dead?!?_ WHY did she sound like she was reasoning his death, like she was pleading for them to understand-

Bruce couldn't be dead. He wouldn't leave him again. 

Dick was vaguely aware of someone gripping his shoulder tightly but he felt numb. Numb yet hyperly aware of his surroundings and situation. He gripped the arm rests of his seat tightly. 

'....he got caught in a collapsing building....he'd already had several injuries and....when Diana got him out, he was barely responding-'

Dick closed his eyes, suddenly feeling dizzy. 

_No..._

'He's in surgery. They rushed him in as soon as we got back. It's....it's not looking good.'

_Please....please no..._

'He flat lined once. About five minutes ago-'

Dick heard more then felt himself choke and let out a dry sob. His heart was twisting painfully in his chest. 

_No.....Dad, please...._

'Just....just get here please. Before-' she cut herself off but her unsaid words lay heavily in the air. 

_Before it's too late._

Before he loses another parent without bring able to say goodbye. Before he loses his father. 

Silence fell on the ship as J'ohn reassured the young magician that they are on their way. Zatanna's image disappeared and now there were two people squeezing his shoulders. Dick shrugged them off. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't succumb to panic. 

Because Bruce was going to be fine. He had to be. He'd wake up by the time they'd reach the mountain and Dick could make fun of him and tease him. They'd go home and Alfred would be so busy scolding Bruce, he wouldn't notice Dick slipping away to wolf down on ice cream. Bruce would scold him and send him off to do homework. He'd fall asleep and wake up at two am to use the bathroom and would find Bruce working in his study instead, eyes tired and hair rumpled. 

He'd be okay. 

He had to be. 

'M'gaan.' he said calmly, his voice painfully thin but surprisingly even. 'Get a fucking move on and get us back home.'

_Get me back to my dad._

~~

Dick was up and out of his seat before the ship had even landed. He jumped down before anyone could catch up to him. He turned on his feet and ran through the cave, making his way to the training area. 

It was like something out of a post war image. Heroes sat in a scattered fashion, bandaged up and discussing in a low tone. The hush of conversation fell away as Dick entered but the boy didn't pay any of them mind. Barry was calling his name and trying to sit up but he was being held down by one of the green lanterns and by Hawk girl. Wally rushed in behind him, probably to stop him but got distraced by his uncle. He changed directions and rushed towards him, crashing into a hug. 

Dick continued on towards the last cave which led to the medical Bay. A hand suddenly clamped on his shoulder and Dick had to restrain himself from screaming in frustration. If one more person grabbed his shoulder to comfort him, he was seriously considering shoving a batarang up their-

'Dick, he's I'm surgery.' The teenager turned to see Clark, looking worn down and with a bandaged chest. He felt a small surge of relief that the man was okay but it was pushed away immediately, his mind clogged up with worry about his own mentor. So he shoved the hand away, nodding towards Conner who was fast approaching, presumably to check on his mentor too. 

Once the man was distracted, he hurried down towards the medical Bay, spotting Diana, Hal and Captain Marvel pacing around.They all stopped as Dick rushed towards them but the boy wonder ignored them, moving towards the closed door. 

'Robin-'

'Child, stop.' Diana commanded, grabbing his arm.Dick shook her off angrily and turned to glare at her. She raised her hands in a pacifying manner and Dick noted her own injuries. He didn't care. 'He's in surgery, Robin.'

'I'm aware and I'm going in.'

'They won't want that.'

'You can't go in-' 

'Like hell I can't! He's my father, not yours. Now out of my way!' he glared at them viciously and tried to shove them away but Wonder woman was strong. She looked at him pitifully. 

'He is not my father but he is a dear friend. I know how you feel-'

'Oh, because friends is the same as father.' He snarled. Behind her, his team was approaching followed by Barry, who was limping heavily. 'You don't know what I'm feeling and I'm not asking for permission-' He twisted his arm out of her grasp and before any of them could grab him again, he shoved through the doors. 

The sight that greeted him was sobering, to say the least. Three to four doctors were rushing around and the bat suit was discarded on the floor. He couldn't really see Bruce, millions of machines surrounding him. The multiple beeps and chaos of the room seem to fade in light of one particular machine. 

The heart monitoring machine was demonstrating a flat line. A loud finalising beeping sound rung through the room the second he sat a foot inside the operating area. 

_No, no, no-_

His feet felt as heavy as lead as he tried to reach Bruce's side, because dear Lord, he needed to be able to help. He could help. He knew he could. He couldn't just leave his mentor's life in the faith of strangers, he couldn't-

Arms wrapped around him, two around his waist and a warm weight settled on his back. Another two arms wrapped around his chest, restrain his arms. He struggled fruitlessly against Wally and Conner, watching helplessly as the doctor's prepared the defibrillators. They moved away from the head of the bed, just enough for Dick to catch a glimpse of his father's face. And as absurd as it was, the first thought that crossed his mind other then pure dread was how.....human he looked. Even as Bruce, the man either had hardened emotionless features or a facade of being an airhead in front of other billionaires. Even if he knew how to read Bruce, could see the fondness and warmth in his eyes when he addressed Dick, the small chuckles and tiny smirks at Dick's jokes that he couldn't laugh out loud on, the glint of mischief when they trolled snobs together, could even decipher the different type of grunts he did, the man was far from an open book. 

But _this...._ the Bruce who was hanging on the brink of death, looked peaceful. He looked peaceful and relaxed, even with all tubes and needles connected to him, even with the oxygen mask. He looked restful. 

Looked human. Like the mortal being he was, not the untouchable immortal rebel people had labelled him as. As Dick had come to view him. 

Dick had always wanted his father to relax for a while, to rest every now and then but now that Bruce actually looked relaxed, it _terrified_ Dick. He wanted him to get up, wanted to see the furrow of his brows again, he wanted Bruce to get up and scold him, yell at him, ground him. He wanted to be dragged back home, back to safety, back into the safe cocoon with his family. 

Conner and Wally kept him in place, not letting him rush forward and avoiding his flailing legs and arms. 

A medic placed the defibrillator on Bruce's chest abd shouted 'Clear!'. Bruce's body jerked up and his chest heaved as the machine tried to shock his heart back to life. 

Bruce remained stubbornly still. The heart monitor continued screeching the lack of heart movement. 

_Come on Bruce.....come on. Please don't leave me-_

The doctors pressed the defibrillators together to warm them up, the room growing in chaos but Dick's attention was only focused on Bruce and his stupid guardian's stupidly relaxed features-

'Clear!' the doctor yelled again and the AED's were placed back on his chest, and Bruce's body jerkily convulsed again. 

The lack of heart movement did not change and the loud wail of the machine continued. Dick fell on his knees, openly crying now as the medics prepared the machine for use one last time, to give Bruce one last chance. 

Both his friends lowered themselves down with him, not holding him to restrain him but to provide comfort. Dick leaned slightly in to them, fingers tightly wrung in his Cape. 

'Cle-' the one in charge froze, the defibrillators held aloft. Dick barely dared to breath, his mind getting a ridiculous idea to preserve all the oxygen available in the room for Bruce as all three of the young heroes stared at the monitor. A small peaceful beep echoed again in the room, followed by a small rise in the cardiogram. The whole room stood still, holding their breaths and after what felt like hours, another beep followed. And another. And another. 

Dick let our a dry laugh of relief yet it held no mirth. Tears dripped down his chin and he fell forward to rest his elbows on his knees and place his head in his hands. Wally and conner sat back, though he could still feel Wally's hand on his back and Conner was still gripping his arm, ready to grab him of he tried to run again. His shoulders shook and his breath came out in short sobs as he sobbed, thanking a god he didn't particularly believe in for sparing his mentor. 

He suddenly felt exhausted, more tired then he'd ever felt in his life. The punches and bruises he'd attained from the mission were a small priority yet they throbbed horribly, as if the emotional strain had seeped into physical pain now and was reminding him of his mortality as well. 

Arms gently pulled him to his feet and Dick let himself go, letting his friends support him. A hand carefully settled on top his head and he looked up to see Green arrow standing over him, concerned and tired. He smiled kindly at the boy wonder, yet it did not reach his eyes. Still, the man didn't let Dick ponder over his fake smile for long, as he turned to the other two young heroes. 

'Get him to the other medical rooms. Someone will patch him up.' in a lowered voice, he added to Wally. 'Try to get him to eat and drink something too. It's been a long day and it doesn't seem like it's going to get easier.'

The speedster nodded before turning back to his best friend. 'You heard the man, buddy. Let's go and get ourselves some attention too.'

Dick protested weakly, twisting and looking over his shoulder as he was slowly dragged further away from his father. It was no use. He felt too weak to put up a fight right now. 

'We'll bring you back as soon as you get checked up, promise. Don't worry, bud. He's in good hands.'

Dick gave up. With Conner's hand in his hair and Wall's a around his waist, he allowed the two to throw his arms over their shoulders and drag him away.


	2. Two

Dick picked absently at the bandage on his left wrist, peeling some of it off before deciding against it and setting it back. Black canary had spent too long patching him up, longer then necessary. He assumed it was to keep him put, to distract him. 

It didn't work. 

He'd stopped pestering for answers a while back. When all he'd received were vague and patronising replies, he'd given up and let Dinah bandage him up. She'd gone just a tad overboard, wounding so many badges around his ribs that he could barely sit. He'd fallen into a miserable silence, his anxiety taking over and leaving him to mull over his clustering thoughts rather then voice his concerns out loud. He'd gotten so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed her slip out, leaving him alone, presumably to send in his friends instead. 

He carefully slid off the examiner's table and rolled his shoulders back, wincing at the pain that arose with the action. Good, he deserved it. He deserved any pain he could feel. He'd hurt Bruce. He might lose him forever, he'd _almost_ lost him just a few minutes ago, and the last ugly memory his guardian would have of him would be a pointless fights and hurtful childish words thrown at him. 

He grimaced as he scratched at the bandages on his ribs and looked around the clean room. He wasn't in the mood for company. He didn't need more people trying to get him to hydrate himself or soothing him with unfulfilling reassurances. The only person's company whom he really wanted right now was Bruce but that was out of the question. He could try to sneak back in to the operating room to at least keep him in his sight but just recalling how horrific his guardian had looked was enough to make his feet feel cold. 

Tiny beads of sweats were already gathering on his bare shoulders and his forehead. He swiped them away with the back of his hand as he picked up his white and blue shirt the had been discarded on the chair. He pulled it up and over his head, wincing as his bandages dug in to his skin. 

Dick sighed and looked around the room, relishing a bit at the emptiness. He hadn't been alone since he'd came back. He'd honestly thought that Conner and Wally would offer to help him shower, but he'd slammed the door before they could force their way in and coddle him. 

He just wanted to be alone. 

He doubted anyone would let him be so. He needed to disappear for a while. They weren't going to tell him anything to his face. He needed actual information about Bruce's state, he needed the cold hard truth. He wouldn't get it straight if he asked them. 

Dick wanted to disappear. 

He needed to get his head straight but walking out the door was out of the question. He knew there were several people waiting on the other side of the door, ready to catch him and keep him put. 

His eyes travelled around the room, trying to find a way out. His gaze led him to his god saver. An airway vent. 

Dick kicked his flip flops off, grabbing a spare chair and dragging it beneath the vent. He climbed on top of it, gripping the vent cover and tugging at it with all the strength he'd got left, the metal cutting into his circulation and leaving red marks on his palm. It popped out off place and Dick sat it down carefully, making sure not to let it drop and make any noise. He grabbed the edge of the vent and pulled himself up, crawling into the tight space. He made his way down the vent quickly, knowing it wouldn't be long before a league member or one of his friends would pop in to check on him and notice his absence. 

Crawling through the vents was easy. He was thin and short and he'd had enough time practicing squeezing through tight spaces and moving through mazes blindly. He'd crawled through these vents a few times before, but he'd usually had his holographic computer to find the way through them but right now he was on his own. He wasn't trying to escape from an overlooking threat, like the time Red Tornado's Android siblings had attacked and Artemis and him had had to crawl through these very vents to avoid being either roasted alive or drowned. 

He just needed to get away from his friends. This escape wasn't a life or death situation, he just felt coddled. 

He might appreciate it later. When Bruce was out of danger. When lies and false hope wouldn't break his heart. Till then, he needed a break. 

He crawled through the vents for a while, the bandages digging into his chest and the small area making it hard to breath. The floor was cold against his knees and hands as he made his way through the mountain, peeking out of Airways to check which room he was in. He could see heroes and friends running around, no doubt aware of his absence now. He needed to find some other place to hide out before they figured out he was in the vents and fished his location out. Clark and conner could find him in a minute using infra Ray vision. 

Dick finally ended up in the hallway which led to the upper floor common room. It was the only empty room he'd found so far. 

He grabbed the circular vent and was glad to see that it was the type that would pop open like a latch instead of having to be unscrewed and kicked down. The cover flew open and stayed upright as Dick slid out and dropped into the room, landing on his feet. 

Voices sounded and Dick tensed, looking at the door warily before realising that they were coming from down below. The common room was on the third floor of the living area and looked down on the second floor like a terrace. Dick crouched down and made his way to the low wall and peeked over the edge. He could see Kaldur and Fate, as well as Flash who seemed to be completely healed. They were looking around and Robin ducked quickly when Fate looked up at his direction, heart pounding. He wasn't ready to be found yet. 

He heard the sound of a Cape flapping before Caption Marvel's voice floated over to him. 'No sign of him. We've checked all the rooms and the whole beach-' 

'Robin didn't leave the cave. We've checked the zeta tube transporters files. And Wally already looked through the camera records situated in all exits. He's somewhere in the cave.' Kaldur replied and Dick felt a little guilty at how tired he sounded. 'He probably needs to be alone. Let's give him space. We'll look for him again when there is positive news on Batman.'

'Speaking of that.' Robin heard the deep voice of Dr.Fate, clashing with the softer and muffled voice of Zatara. 'We would like to know....what becomes of him if Batman does not come around?' 

'Don't talk like that.' Flash said sharply. Dick felt a surge of gratitude towards his pseudo uncle. As unlikely and unexpected as it had been, Barry and Bruce had formed a close friendship and the young bird knew how fond his guardian was of the older speedster. Almost as fond as Dick was of his of his own speedster. Even Zatara and Bruce had been close but Nabu was not as tactical or caring as the magician had been. None of them found it easy to think of Bruce dyi-

_No. He wasn't going there. Bruce was going to be Okay._

'We have to be logical. Think of the possibilities. In the light of Batman's passing away, whose responsibility does the boy become of? Does he have a mother?'

'Bruce adopted him. And he's not married.' Flash's words were sharp but his voice was shaky. 'He's the only family Dick has.'

'Dick has another family. He has us.' Kaldur's response came quickly, and Dick was taken aback by how....ferociously protective he sounded. 

'While your friendship and love for one another is admirable, that does not seem enough to properly care for a child. Your support will not be enough. What shall become of his loving situation? He's only fifteen, he shall require a housing-'

'Batman has provided living arrangements for several league members and several of Dick's team mates. We shall do the same for his son. Dick is family. If it come down to it....he will move here with the rest of his team mates.'

'That does not seem practical. Surely, his custody will go to someone else? Fighting to gain it will take time and it's a responsibility that seems too much trou-'

'We shall go through all of that. And gladly. Dick's family.'

'I'll take care of it myself if I have to.' Barry agreed with Kaldur. 'Robin will always have a place with us. _Dick_ shall always have a place with us. But we are getting ahead of ourselves. Bruce will be there to take care of him.'

'Flash, the doctors have said it's not looking good-' 

Dick pulled his knees closer to his chest, ignoring how his body ached. The aches didn't compare to how broken his heart was. 

'Bruce will be okay. He has to be okay. Fate, I can't comprehend a word in which batman does not exist. The world cannot survive without him. And don't even get me started on how many people depend on Bruce Wayne to keep them floating. He's someone's friend, someone's son, someone's father.' Dick was crying again as he listened to Flash's speech. 'Of course we will take care of Dick if it comes down to it, but I'm hoping it doesn't. The boy's already suffered and lost enough people he loves. Losing Bruce will kill him. For his sake and for everyone else's....let's keep a positive mindset.' a long sigh echoed through the room and Dick could almost imagine him dragging a hand down his face like the speedster tended to do when he was too anxious. 'I'm going to go check if they have more news on his condition. Hopefully calm my nephew down too. Kaldur, buzz me if you find Robin.'

Dick heard Barry leave and a second later, the swish of a Cape and the golden glow that subtly filled the room indicated that Fate had left too. It was a silent for a moment before Billy spoke and Dick had to uncurl to pay attention, too busy falling into an abyss. 'Where should we look for him next?' 

He didn't want to be found. He wished he could send a telepathic message to Kaldur. 

_Please leave me alone._

Fortunately, Kaldur had always been an empathic leader and a great friend. He didn't need a telepathic message to know what his youngest team member needed. 'We know he's in the mountain somewhere. We know he's safe. And he's made it quite obvious that he wishes to be alone. Let's give him time. I'll continue looking for him again in half an hour.'

Dick breathed in relief, silently thanking the Atlantian as he listened to the last two of the search party leave as well. 

Dick repeated the meditating exercise Bruce had taught him. One two, in. Three four, out. Repeat until you can no longer feel your heart going _Thump Thump Thump_ in your ears with the force of a bulldozer. 

Custody. He hadn't even thought of that. 

Bruce had adopted him a little over a year ago, making him his legal responsibility. If he was still only his foster son, Bruce's death would mean he would fall into the custody of the state, which meant back to that damn _Juvenile center._ Maybe they'd actually take pity in him and stuck him in an orphanage this time. Though Dick didn't see how that would be any better. 

Dick slouched down as low as he could, his breaths coming out in sad sobs. No place would be good enough. Not after Wayne Manor. And not because of the luxury. 

But because if his family. 

Alfred and Bruce were his family. They were firm and strict and had a lot of rules and expectation. But they loved him. They cared for him. Alfred would make baked goodies Dick loved to cheer him up when he had a bad day or even just because. Bruce would carry him to bed when he'd fallen asleep in front of the bat computer or would just let him curl into his side as he worked. They'd sit and watch ridiculous movies neither of them really cared, but just to humor Dick. Bruce would beam with pride during galas and school events, when people would gush over Dick and comment on how smart and talented he was. They'd fret over his injuries, took care of him when he was sick, spoiled him with gifts and allowances, scolded him when he was reckless or acted out. 

They _loved_ him. 

The three weeks he'd spent in that juvenile center had been the worst three weeks of his life. He'd been miserable, mourning the loss of his parents and the loss of a familial love he'd thought he'd never receive again. Nothing could make him go back there. Nothing was worse then being stuck there, being treated as some kind of freak, bullied by fellow occupants and overlooked by the 'caretakers'. Nothing was worse then how lonely you felt in there. Nothing came close to it. Not being kidnapped and held hostage by the joker. Not when he was nearly beaten to death by Two face. Not even when he'd had a bomb strapped to his chest and had spent twenty five minutes panicking and forcing himself to accept that he was about to die. 

He hadn't. 

Bruce had saved him. Bruce always saved him. 

And Dick had not been able to save him. 

He was going to lose Bruce. He was going to lose Alfred. He was going to lose Wally and Kaldur and Megan and all his friends. He was going to lose Robin. 

He was going to lose everyone and everything he loved.

He was going to be tossed into a system that couldn't care less about him and be lost in a wave of countless other scared and lonely orphans. 

Dick pulled his knees closer and wound his arms around them tightly, no longer able to control his sobs. It had taken so long to get used to the new posh, uptight and serious lifestyle of Gotham's elite from his carefree and colourful circus life. But he'd adjusted. And he'd fallen in love with his life. He loved it. He wasn't ready to lose it. 

He didn't have a choice though. No one listened to what the lonely circus boy wanted. No one cared about him to actually listen. He'd been lucky to find not one, but so many people who'd not only listened, but respected him. 

And m that would be taken away from him. 

'Dick?'

The youngest startled, having been too lost in his own dark thoughts to even notice Wally walk in. The redhead had changed into his civilian clothes and had bandages on his side temple and a fat lip. A stitch peeked out from beneath his chin and one of his eyes were puffy, though that didn't stop Dick from noting the concerned glint in his eyes. 

Wally crouched down in front of him and for a moment, the two just stared at each other. Dick considered sitting up straight, wiping his tears and putting on a brave face. But he was exhausted. And scared. 

Wally was like a brother to him. He was one of the only people Dick could let his wall crumble in front off. 

So he let it crumble. 

Wally pulled him into a hug, keeping Dick tucked close with a hand om the back of his head and another wrapped around his waist. The younger teen leaned into him, sitting between Wally's legs and wrapping his arms around his best friend's shoulders as he continued crying. 

Wally held him tightly, rocking him just a bit. He held him close, closing his eyes as he let his best friend's fear and pain wash over him. He could feel his loneliness, feel his fear. 

It broke his heart. 

'It's going to be okay, Dick. Take your time.' He lifted his hand away from Dick's hair for a second to turn off his comm, returning it quickly when Dick let out the tiniest whine. 'I'm here. Take as long as you need.'

Dick emitted a burbling sound, which sounded a lot like 'Bruce'. Wally's own eyes burned with tears at that. 

He wanted to tell him everything would be okay. He wanted to do everything he could to fix whatever problem that had broken his ball of energy best friend. 

But he couldn't fix this. He couldn't make fake promises. All he could really do.... 

Was hold him tighter. 

So he did. He held him close and raked his fingers through his hair like he knew Bruce did. He hoped the familiar action would provide some comfort. 

It was the best he could do. 

'We're here for you.' He promised over the sobs, 'We're here for you through thick and thin. We love you.'

Dick turned his head to hide it in Wally's jacket, chest and shoulders hitching with each desperate sob. He clung to his jacket tighter, as if afraid that his best friend would be snatched away from him too. 

'We love you so much, Dick. I promise we'll take care of you. No matter what happens.'

~~~

Dick stared lifelessly at the murky Brown ringlets formed on the surface of the tea. It was still warm but it was also untouched, dick liking how the warmth of the liquid swept through the mug into his shaking hands. Clark had given up on trying to make him drink it. Instead, he'd just draped a small blanket over his shoulders and had given him a grimace that was probably meant to be a reassuring smile. 

Dick had shrugged him off and slunked down in his chair, miserably continuing to stare at the closed doors of where Bruce was being operated on. He glanced up at the watch hanging over the door. It was almost nine. 

Nine P.M. He'd been making out with Cindy Glenn only twelve hours ago. 

Bruce had been called into the office for disciplinary issues on his behalf only eleven hours ago. He'd been sitting next to him in stony silence, sulking as he waited for the impending lecture. 

It all seemed so long ago. How could all this have happened in the same day? 

Artemis was sending him worried glances from across the hallway but she kept her distance. He supposed she was on the watch duty they had all seemingly commenced to keep an eye on him. Wally had turned off his comm when he'd been comforting him but it had caused the others to freak out, thinking no one had seen Robin in over an hour and a half. M'gaan had finally used a mind link to locate them and Dick had been forced out of his hiding spot. 

He suppose he couldn't hide forever. Even if Bruce was going to...... Even if it wasn't looking good, Dick owed it to Bruce to be there for him and not hiding away. Bruce had done so much for him, had stuck through with him through so many difficult periods. Dick couldn't turn his back on him now. He would sit here and wait for him, wait for whatever news the medics would grace them with. 

A flash of red and yellow burst through the door and ran through the hallway before disappearing through the other side. Flash. He was either testing his leg to see if it was completely healed or checking on him subtly. 

Dick sighed and placed the mug on the floor, trying to quell the undeserved resentment that billowed up at the flash, at superman, at wonder woman, at every other hero that had been present with his mentor during the fight. Resentment for not having had his back. Resentment for the fact that in spite of the fact that they had fought the same fight, the same villains, that they had been injured as well, they were alright. They were walking around, resting and comforting their friends and family while Bruce hanged on the brink of death. 

He resented his mentor and his self sacrificing virtue. At his constant need to push way past his limits. 

Dick leaned back and looked at Artemis, looking away before she could catch him. He knew she was dying to talk to him, to come over and his him and comfort him. He didn't want any. Not right now. 

He noted the bandages on her own body, the bruises that wouldn't fade for quite a while, much like his own. After all, she was human. Like Dick. They didn't have an extraordinarily fast metabolism, or healing powers, or a thick jelly skin which prevented the easy entrance of toxins and other harmful substance. 

They were humans. They were weak. Weak and slow. If they got injuries, they had to sit and wait them out, had to take pain medication and face surgeries. They faced the risk of permanent wounds and severe consequences more then the others. They faced the possibility of death more then the others. 

Yet, it was easy to forget that. It was sometimes easy to forget that they weren't immortal. When you got too caught up in life, when you'd cheated death so many times, when your friend circle consisted of clones and kryptonians and warrior Princess and Martians, it was easy to push yourself to reach their level, to forget that just because they survived a particular blow or injury, you wouldn't. 

Dick forgot. He forgot just how much danger he was usually in. He wasn't dense or in denial. He just threw himself in to the mission, became wrapped in to the goal of defeating whoever the enemy was and preventing innocent people from getting hurt. He'd thrown himself at super powered villains, at evil gods, at psychotic yet genius scientists, at all seemingly indestructible androids. He had landed admist battle fields, with bullets and bombs and knives just barely missing him. 

Dick knew he was human. But sometimes, he forgot. Sometimes, seeing his friends bounce back from what should be fatal accidents made him forget that he was not like them. That if he was to acquire those injuries, he'd die. 

But he'd force himself to remember. Unconsciously, it always skimmed around the back of his mind. 

Other times, he would let it slip his mind completely. And it wouldn't be until he himself would be lying in the medbay, that he'd remember. Realise how close he had come to losing his life as medics informed him of his good luck, as friends and mentors worried and yelled at him, as pure blinding pain coursed through his veins and muscles. 

Those instances didn't just seem to serve as a reminder to him. They served as a reminder to his friends too. Robin, partner to the impenetrable dark Knight, child hero since he was nine, brilliant hacker, outstanding fighter, a bright troublemaker....was just human. Just another human amongst eight billions other with a few more skills and ten fold more trauma. They reminded Bruce of what kind of life they led, about how he was always in danger of returning home without a son by his side. It always scared him. They always fought after that, each defending their choices and actions, each refusing to acknowledge the real reason behind the screaming matches. Fear of losing the other, of losing themselves to a mission that would never really end. 

And now, Dick was reminded that _Bruce,_ no matter how impressive he was to him, no matter how stoic and brave, how resilient and logical and hard working he was......was just another lousy human. 

Batman was not immortal. He worked with immortals. He was friends with them. He was braver and smarter and more strong willed then any of them. 

But he was just human. 

All heroes had weaknesses. Kryptonite, fire, water. But a human's biggest weakness was just that. That they were humans. Anything and everything could lead them to their deaths. 

How unfair. 

Tears blurred his vision and pain sparked through his knuckles as his fist connected with the wall behind him. It didn't break. It didn't even budge. It only hurt him instead. 

Superman would have been able to destroy it. So could have Conner. Because they weren't humans. They weren't weak. 

Anger coiled around him. He bought his fist back, ready to punch again. He wouldn't stop until there was at least a tiny crack in the wall. He'd break the wall or he'd break his knuckles. But he wouldn't stop until the stupid blank white surface felt even a smudge of the pain he felt. 

A hand grabbed his wrist before it could collide with the wall. Artemis pulled it back, eyes wide and blonde hair seeping out of her pony. 'Dick-' 

'Let me go.'

'Hurting yourself won't help.'

'Yeah? I don't care.' He tried to shake her hand off but her fingers dug in to his skin to keep themselves locked around his wrist. He was stronger then her. A better fighter too. But he didn't want to hurt her. She was human. Like him. If he hurt her, she'd feel pain. She'd feel pain for a long time. Not like-

'Why didn't you help him?' He yelled at Superman, who had flown back in to check on him, only to freeze as he took in the sight in front of him. Artemis flinched at his hoarse voice but slowly dropped his arm, seemingly concluding that he wouldn't hurt himself again. Wrong idea. He lunched at the wall again. 

Rougher hands grabbed him now and he was lifted up by his arm and dropped back so that he was no longer seated but in the middle of the hallway. He glared up at Clark, his friend, his hero. His hero who had not tried to protect his father. 

'Dick-'

'How could you let him do that? Why didn't you go in to that fucking building? Why did you let him go? Is he Disposable?'

'No! Dick, it's not like that. Bruce's my best friend, he'd never be Disposable to me-'

'BUT HE IS!' Dick screamed, vengeful and hurt. Maybe, deep down, he knew that it wasn't Clark's fault, knew that there was definitely more to the story then he knew, that Clark would never consider any of them Disposable, much less Bruce. But he was vindictive. He wanted him to _hurt._ If not physically, then mentally. 'He's human. Human, so he's Disposable. Just like I am.'

'Dick, that's not true. You know that.' Artemis sounded meek. She never sounded meek. She was brazen and blunt and snarky. Not meek. Yet, here they were. 'You're batman and Robin. The league....the team is nothing without you two. You're the leaders, the pillars.'

'The disposables, you mean. The humans with fancy gadgets. Nothing compared to the great superman. To the great Meta humans.' his words cut through his own heart like acid. It hurt. Everything hurt so much. 

Clark was defending himself, was trying to sooth him, to explain. But it didn't matter. The anger slipped away. Numbness washed over him now. He stepped back till his back hit the wall and slumped down, looking up at Superman. He must have looked pitiful because Artemis immediately walked to his side and sat down next to him, wrapping a trembling arm around his shoulders. Her tremors were nothing compared to his. He was shaking like a leaf, too washed out to cry, yet remorse needed a way to express itself. He looked up at Clark with puffy red eyes, dull and exhausted. 

'Why did you let him do it? Why didn't you save him? He's my only family. Why didn't you.....why didn't you save him?'

Each word seemed to stab the other two in the heart. Dick didn't care. Fatigue clung to his bones, merging itself with the utter loneliness he felt. He turned his head and placed his cheek on Artemis's shoulder and closed his eyes. 

He wouldn't sleep. He couldn't. But his eyes were burning and they felt so heavy. And he couldn't face Clark anymore. He didn't have the energy. 

He could imagine he was home. In his room, on his soft bed, sulking because Bruce had extended his punishment. He could pretend that the eerrie silence of the empty Hall was because Alfred and Bruce were downstairs eating and working and he was too upset to join them. He could pretend the sharp white lights of the hall were the calm blue that lit up his room. He could pretend everything is fine. He could pretend Bruce was in the room across from him, not sleeping like he should be, but working away on some case files or Wayne Enterprise paperwork (having to do them in secrecy because Alfred had threatened to make him attend five 'Brucie' style parties if he caught him in the study or in the cave) instead of being hooked up to machines and surrounded by flurry of doctors. 

Just a normal day. 

He didn't know how long he stayed like that. Artemis provided a warm weight to lean on, rubbing his arm and Dick swore he felt lips press onto his temples in a kiss. If he was feeling like himself, he would have shot up and teased Artemis for slipping away from her hard ass persona and going soft. 

As it was, all he could do was lie there and let out an almost inaudible sigh at the action. 

Footsteps echoed through the ball and quiet words were muttered as people came and went, checking up on them and sharing quick conversations with one another. At one point, he knew all his friends were gathered around him, talking in low voices and occasionally giving him comforting touches they thought he wasn't aware of. He didn't open his eyes. 

Conversations passed through them. He picked up some words here and there, his own name, questions about Bruce's condition, if Dick had eaten, offers to carry him to one of the guest rooms. Other things that didn't make sense. He didn't try to pay attention. He didn't care. 

Artemis never moved away. She stayed there, a solid weight, a comforting touch. Dick was grateful for her. 

The only sound that made him shoot up and pay attention, was the unmistakable whizz of the operating door shifting open. He bolted up straight, so quickly and suddenly that it caused serval of the people around him to jump and yell in fright. Artemis leaned back against the wall and clutched her chest with the hand she had previously been rubbing his arm with. Wally had jumped and accidentally knocked into Hal, who had fallen back and was caught by Barry. Even Diana had whipped around and immediately went to grab for a weapon before relaxing. Kaldur had let out an unexpected yelp and was currently looking a little confused at the action. Several others were shaking their heads and smoothing their expressions back to calm after having received the jump scare. 

It was a hilarious sight, one that would usually have Dick rolling on the floor with laughter. He couldn't care less about it right now. The teenager stared up at the doctor who had actual news about his guardian's state, taking in the sweat and stress lines. He wanted to run up to him and shake him to get the answer out of him. But he didn't have the energy. He didn't know what he would do if the answer wasn't positive. He didn't think he'd be able to support himself. It was taking all he had to just sit up straight. 

The doctor looked around to see that everyone was now calm and paying attention. He took a deep breath- _out with it already, please please please-_

'It was a success. He's very lucky.....'

Dick didn't hear the rest. A choked up sound pushed it's way out if his throat and he dropped back, covering his face with his hands. Dizziness wrapped around him and Dick blinked rapidly as he felt the all too familiar burn in his eyes. 

_Success_

_Lucky_

He could hear people cheering, sighs of relief, strings of curse words that were probably uttered by Hal as a way to express his happiness. He could hear his own heart thumping in his ears, reminding him that he was alive, reminding him that his father was alive. His feet felt cold, his hands were cold, but everything else.....

Everything's else was so warm. 

Hands touched him. A thin hand placed itself on his bicep, one wrapped around his ankle, another squeezed his shoulders, another ran through his hair. He took a deep breath and lifted his face, the comforting hands moving with him. They didn't pull away though. His friends stuck close as he stared up at the blurry doctor, tears obscuring his vision. 

'.....okay?' He choked out, voice raw and throat constricting. The man nodded, smiling kindly at him. 

'He's okay, son.'

_Okay_

He tearfully laughed, relief and happiness gushing through him like warmth, gratitude and peacefulness washing over him because _thank you thank you thank you thank you-_ , Bruce was okay. He was alive. Dick hadn't lost him. 

The hallway didn't seem so cold anymore.

~~~

Dick sat on the hard plastic chair, staring blankly at his sleeping guardian. Bruce had been shifted to another room, the operating room he had been in before being bloody and overall not a place you'd want a patient to rest in. The new room was not as spacious as that one has been, and the million machines still hooked up to Bruce made it look smaller. He'd have to shame him for building such a small resting area when the man got up. 

He breathed out shakily, rubbing his hands over his arms. _When he'd wake up._ That wasn't just wistful thinking anymore. Bruce was actually fine. He had a million injuries, he'd almost died twice, he had two broken bones, he had a collapsed lung, but he was okay. Going to be in a shit ton of pain? Hell yes. But he'd be alive. And it'll be a pain in the ass to force him to rest like the doctors had recommended- no, not recommended, _demanded-_ but Dick would sure as hell make sure he followed them. Even if he had to drug Bruce himself, or bomb him with knock out gas, Bruce was going to rest and make a full recovery. 

And then Dick could go back to being an ASS to him. 

'You know, I'm not the asshole. You are.' He mused out loud, if only to phase out the beeping and whirring of the machines. They were so loud, yet they were quiet. They were all indications of the patient being alive, reasons for the patient staying alive. Dick felt like they should be screeching and wailing, make a noise appropriate to their importance. 

He'd hate that though. And so would Bruce. Everyone would, if he thought about it. 

So he did the only thing he could think of. He talked. 'You're an asshole. You didn't have to go and almost die to make me realise that I was in the wrong. You could have just talked to me about it.' He snorted. Now that was an idea. 'But then again, I forgot who I was talking about. Never mind, this is _absolutely_ your style.'

Bruce didn't respond. He continues breathing in through the oxygen mask, infuriatingly peaceful and high on drugs. Dick's eyes wandered to the heart monitoring machine, taking peace in the consistent and regular jumps indicating the activity of a healthy heart. 

Well, healthy might be pushing it. Functioning heart, more like it. 

'I was going to come home tomorrow anyway, you didn't have to be so dramatic.' a lump was forming in his throat again. He closed his eyes, trying his hardest to push it away. It didn't work. Closing his eyes meant he couldn't see Bruce. And that....was terrifying. Tears escaped through his closed lids and he tried to lift his hand to wipe them away. But he had no energy. So he just sat there, hands folded in his lap, shoulders hunched and cheeks slowly staining with a new batch of tears. 

'You don't deserve to be sleeping so much. I do. I'm exhausted.' the days events played on his head and a small hiccup slipped past his lips. 'I hate today. _I hate you.'_

Panic suddenly seized him. He'd told Bruce he'd hated him before he left. That hadn't ended well. He hurried to correct himself, wanted to.....but everything else except an 'I love you' made it's way out. 

'You promised you'd take care of me. You promised you'd never leave me. And you promised you'd always be there. You can't leave. You can't quote the importance of keeping promises if you're not going to follow yours. And then I won't keep mine. You're suppose to be my role model and mentor. What am I to learn through that?'

His voice wasn't even shaking. He wasn't even crying that hard anymore. He didn't feel like crying. But it seemed it didn't matter what he wanted, he couldn't _stop_ the waterfall of tears. They raced down his cheeks and dripped from his chin on to his pants. He ignored them. 

'You promised me a _home._ It's not home if you're not there. I can't handle that. Wake up.'

Bruce didn't even twitch. Odd. Anytime he had wanted Bruce to wake up, he'd barely have to raise his voice. Bruce had always woken up when Dick needed him, no matter if it was due to a nightmare or not feeling well. He always woke up. 

He didn't even seem to register that something was wrong. He just continued sleeping. It made more tears spill over before he could stop them. 

' _Please_ wake up. Please.'

Nothing. Why was he even trying? He didn't know. All he knew is that he wanted Bruce to wake up. 

'I'm sorry.' He whispered, taking Bruce's hand in his carefully, avoiding the IV drip attached. 'I'm sorry for today. I'm sorry for the suspension, for the hurtful words, the tantrum everything. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry for all the fights we've been having. I'm so so sorry. You can't leave me. I know I've been a lousy.....whatever I am to you. I know. You have every reason to want to leave. But please, _please_ don't.'

He imagined Bruce's fingers twitching before he would grip his hand. Whenever the older man came around from surgery or from a bad injury, his hands always moved first. Maybe it was a natural habit. Or maybe he'd trained himself to always prepare for a fight. Knowing him, it was probably the latter. 

'I'll make it up to you. I'll take whatever punishment you decide on. Even if it's unfair. I won't whine or complain. I'll clean the car. You know I hate doing that. I'll do all my homework, I'll even join the business class you want me to join. I'll take more of an interest in your office work.' He swallowed heavily, voice cracking as his mind finally seemed to register the misery he felt and tightened his throat up. 'I'll do anything. Just please.....don't leave me. They're making arrangements for me here. They're talking about custody battles and where I should stay the first few weeks. I.....don't make me stay here. I don't want to leave home. I want to stay with you.' His shoulders shook with his sobs now. 'Dad....'

Bruce's hand remained stubbornly limp and Dick couldn't take it anymore. He let his hand fall and bowed his head, lips trembling as he cried. He stared at his bare feet resting on the wooden tiles, at the wet stain growing on his pants due to his dropping tears. He hugged himself, feeling utterly lonely, feeling the word _orphan_ cut deeply into him. 

If he was less distraught, he'd have heard the door opening, realised that he was in someone else's presence. Heroes had been filtering in and out since the doctors had given them the clear to do so almost two hours ago but they'd eventually all left, knowing that Dick needed his own time with Bruce. He had no doubt they were all located close but he'd been grateful for the privacy. 

He'd been too focused on his own sobs, on the loud machines, to hear M'gaan enter. She froze, not having expected the tears. She thought her friend would be laughing. Or at least not crying now that his mentor was out of harm's way. But in hindsight, that had been foolish. It had been a long day, and Dick was an emotional boy. Of course he wasn't done crying. He was probably still scared, still shaken up. 

A tiny voice in her head whispered for her to turn around and leave, to give the boy the privacy he seemed to have longed for. But it was over ridden by Dick's heartbreaking sobs. She couldn't turn away. Not when someone she loved sounded so _broken._

So she approached him silently, and rested her hand on his shoulder. He jumped and whipped around to look at her and for a moment, she could see the walls building up. She couldn't let that happen but she needn't have worried. It seemed he was too exhausted, too emotional to protect himself. His face crumbled and M'gaan swore she heard her heart break in two. 

'Oh Dick-' she crooned, setting the plate with the sandwich she'd made for him on the small table resting next to Batman's bed. She turned to the youngest and she didn't even need to reach forward herself. Dick wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her rooted to her spot. He burrowed his face in her stomach and cried, and oh god, M'gaan could feel the sadness, the fear, the regret coming off him in large waves. She forced her hands to remain steady as she let one get tangled up in Dick's hair, rubbing his shoulder with the other. Dick's body rocked with his sobs, causing her to sway too. 

'He's okay, Dick. He's okay. He's not in danger anymore.' she promised, scratching his skull lightly. Dick's arms only tightened on reply. 'I know it's hard to believe. But he's safe now. You can relax.'

Her stomach tickled as Dick mumbled something, but it was too muffled to make sense. She drew away just a bit to peek down at him.' What?'

'I....I hurt him-'

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She quickly looked over her shoulder to check Bruce's injuries. Maybe dick had accidentally undone a dressing or pulled on one of the machines. But she saw nothing and she turned back to say so. Dick wasn't soothed by her words though. He shook his head and repeated his words miserably and M'gaan was getting worried. 

'How did you hurt him?'

Dick looked conflicted, like he didn't want to answer her. Before the Martian could comfort him and tell him he didn't need to, he was explaining. 

'I told him I ha-hated him. I don't. I don't. The last thing I said to him was tha-at I hated him.'

 _Oh._

Oh, this boy was too pure for his own good. 

'Dickie, those weren't the last words you said to him. He's right here. When he wakes up, you guys can talk.' she held him closer before firmly repeating, 'Those weren't the last words you said to him.....'

Dick shook his head, still looking so _miserable,_ 'He won't wake up....'

'He will.' she soothed, pushing his Fringe away from his forehead, watching it flop back. 'He will wake up soon. I know you're scared. But you didn't lose your dad, Dick. You'll have him back.' 

Dick let out a broken sound, imitating a wounded animal, curling up closer to M'gaan and continuing to cry. That's alright. She didn't mind. She held him closer and waited, smoothing her thin fingers through his lush hair and rubbing circles on his back. If he needed to cry, he could cry all he wanted. She'd stay. 

Eventually, Dick's breathing calmed down and he slowly pulled away. M'gaan let him, but still kept her hand placed on his head, her thumb grazing over the skull. He coughed and wiped his eyes furiously with his hands, muttering a thank you as M'gaan summoned the tissue box from the other side of the room and held it out to him. Once he'd dabbed his eyes dry, he leaned back and looked up at her shyly, cheeks tinging into a blush. 

'Sorry bout that....' 

M'gaan frowned at him and gently ran a hand over his cheeks. 'Don't apologise. What are friends for?' 

He smiled at her. A true smile. It was small but it was genuine and that counted for something. 'I'm being ridiculous....'

'You're being paranoid.' she corrected with a soft chuckle. 'Runs in the family, I guess.'

He chuckled too. It was quiet. M'gaan hated it. She was used to the loud cackles, to the joyous laugh that put a smile on everyone's faces. But with how distressed her friend was, it was a miracle he'd even managed that feeble laugh. 

'Sorry for ruining your shirt.'

'Don't worry about it. Why don't you go upstairs to the rooms and try to get some sleep? Someone else can take your shift, we've got plenty of the leaguers hanging around-'

It was a lost cost. Dick was shaking his head even before she'd finished her sentence. 'I'm not leaving. I don't think I can.' his voice was flat but firm. M'gaan sighed. Darn these bats and their stubbornness. She could still try though. 

'Alright, then why don't I send someone else in? Like Wally, he's still hanging around. Or Clark. I'll stay too if you let me.'

He shook his head again, taking her hand away from his shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly. 'I'll be fine. I just needed that cry but I'm feeling better now. I really just want to be alone.'

'But-'

'I'll be fine, M'gaan. Really. I'll find you if I need a break or a hug.'

Well, that was the best she could get. 'Promise?' 

'Yeah.'

'Alright. Then please eat that sandwich. And-' the bottle she'd summoned from the kitchen came zooming in and she caught it and held it out to the boy. He smiled as he took it from her. 'Drink that fully. And try to get some rest-' 

'Okay mom.' He interrupted, sounding a little cheerier. 'I'll be fine, M'gaan. Seriously. Thank you.'

She nodded and at the last second, ducked down to kiss him on the cheek. He looked stunned for a second before he smirked.' Conner will be jealous.'

She laughed. 'No, he won't. Everyone loves you.' she messed up his hair and added. 'And we're all here for you. Right outside. Don't forget that.'

'I won't.' 

With that promise, M'gaan nodded and left, closing the door softly behind him. Dick waited till he heard the soft _click_ before slumping in his chair. He twisted the cap and lifted the bottle to his lips eyes trained on the heart monitor as he drank. His heart sunk as he recalled how the machine had wailed before. 

He manged to make it halfway through the bottle before he began to feel nauseous. Though that might just have to do with the way his ears were ringing as he recalled the depressing sound. 

He placed the bottle next to the untouched sandwich, grimacing as he recalled M'gaan's orders. He really couldn't stomach anything, for the time being. Fatigue clung to him and his eyes felt so heavy. Sleep was more important then food right now. 

He scooted his chair closer to Bruce's bed and crossed his arms on the mattress. He rested his chin on it and stared at Bruce's legs, which were covered by the thin blanket. His eyes travelled to his father's lax face, blinking slowly as his lids grew heavier. 

'If you don't wake up soon, I'm going to do something crazy. Then you're going to have a heart attack on top of all the other injuries. How'd you like that?' He drawled. He deepened his voice and grunted in a manner akin to Bruce's. 'Hrn.'

His eyes fell close without his consent and Dick felt into a hazy sleep, slipping in and out of consciousness. His position was uncomfortable and pins and needles arose frequently in his arms and legs. He shifted around everytime he gained even a hint of consciousness, dropping his arms and straightening his legs. Eventually, he nudged the chair to his left, so that instead of his head resting near Bruce's knee, it rested near his hips. His arms were folded in front of him as his cheek rested on the mattress, slipping into sleep again. 

He dreamt. But they weren't good dreams. They were confusing. In one dream, he was walking through a yellow room. It was empty. Everything was yellow. The roof, the walls, the floors. And it was endless. It confused him. 

He woke. He glanced at Bruce with squinted eyes before dropping back into dream land. He dreamt it was cold. He was outside. No, he was inside. It was stuffy. He was hot now. A ladder caught his eye. He climbed up, hoping to escape the boiling room. He was at school. Why was he at school? The bell was ringing. He should go in. But no one was moving. Why wasn't anyone moving? Class was about to start. The bell continued ringing. 

His ear was numb from sleeping on it and it pricked with needles as he lifted his head. He turned his head so that he was gazing at Bruce's feet before slipping away again. There was a bunny. A big bunny. There was a small bunny. There were lots of small bunnies. He stared at them from afar. They were walking on two legs. He blinked. Bunnies didn't walk on two legs. It seemed like he'd said it out loud. They all turned to look at him and though he must be at least a good mile away from them, he can see them all clearly. They're angry. And offended. They're squeaking at him angrily. It was loud. The towns people would be mad with the ruckus. He tried to shush them. They only squeaked harder. The wind whipped his hair. It felt cold and brittle to his face and bare legs. His clothes whipped behind him aggressively. Yet it felt gentle in his hair. 

The wind rakes through his hair. There was a heaviness to it. Like a palm just barely moving over his head. He felt a pleasant sensation run through him. Like someone was scratching his skull gently. 

Someone was scratching his skull gently. 

Dick's eyes flew open and it took a second to collect himself. Once he did, he registered the heavy weight resting on his head and the ache in his neck. He sat up, the weight falling away and landing with a thud on the mattress. Slowly, barely daring to breathe, he looked at Bruce. 

Bruce looked back at him. 

Dick's heart pounders in his ears and his mouth fell open, a wave of emotions crashing over him. But one overpowered the others. 

_Happiness_

His lips pulled up into a grin, a short and relieved 'Ha' breezing past him as he moved forward and threw his arms around his father's shoulders. Bruce was warm. He was solid and large and dependable. Just like he'd always been. 

A hand rested on his back, the touch so gentle and weak that Dick wondered how he felt it. It tightened and Dick could feel Bruce rubbing his back and he chuckled weakly, tightening his own arms, careful to not hurt him. He couldn't hide his face in Bruce's neck like he wanted to, he didn't want to hurt him. Instead, he leaned his cheek against his guardian's, uncaring of how uncomfortable the oxygen mask felt against him. 

Over the loud beeps of the machines, of the _whiiiiizzzzz_ of the oxygen mask, over his own blood rushing through his ears, he heard it. Clearly. 

_'Chum.'_

Dick broke down yet again and he was sure that there must be no more water left in him after this. But he didn't care. Because, everything was okay. Everything was finally okay. Bruce was awake. Bruce was holding him. Bruce was speaking to him. 

He tightened his arms just a fraction more. 

_'Dad.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am legit enjoying writing Dick Grayson's story so much and I have like twenty more ideas. 
> 
> Quick question, who do you ship Dick with? Barbara? Kory? Zatanna? 
> 
> Personally, I liked Zatanna the most but I still don't really like one ship. I actually have an idea for a story with an original female character being a mixture of all three. And I really want to write it. But I'd still like to know which character you like him with most. 
> 
> Also, look at the team being such good friends :-( I really love their friendship. 
> 
> If you think I'm done making Dick suffer, I have news for you :-) I love making my characters suffer. But don't worry, he'll get his happy happy happy ending. 
> 
> I really hope you liked it guys. I'd love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> Till next time.


	3. Three

Bruce stared at Dick's sleeping face, wishing he was close enough to hold. The boy looked exhausted and the large number of bandages on him was concerning. He was glad he was sleeping though, glad that Diana had managed to convince the boy. Or she'd drugged him. 

'Diana didn't drug him. M'gaan did. She dosed his water when she came in before to comfort him.'

Bruce grunted at Hal. His throat no longer felt like sandpaper. 'Good woman. Is he going to be okay?' 

The pilot raised a brow at him. 'You're the one who was lying in his death bed a few hours ago. Worry about yourself.'

'Just answer the question, Hal.'

'Yes, he'll be okay. Canary was very through when she was patching him up. Don't know how well he's doing emotionally.'

Bruce gave him a questioning look, trying not to think about how tightening his jaw _hurt._ 'Emotionally?' 

'Well....he was a mess. He did spend six hours thinking he was going to lose you. Not to mention he watched you die.'

Bruce's head shot up a little too fast, and he groaned and dropped back as black spots danced in his vision. _'What?!?'_

'Oh yeah. You flat lined twice. The first time, he was just informed. The second time you did, he rushed into the room just as your heart stopped.'

'I assume that's where the chest pain comes from?'

'That and a building collapsed on you.' it wasn't the lantern who answered but the supposedly sleeping boy, who was now sitting up. He yawned, covering his mouth when the heroes stared at him. 'How long did I sleep?' 

'Barely three hours. You should go back to sleep.' Hal tried to reassure but Dick was already shaking his head and getting up. He yawned again and stood up, making his way to Bruce and dropping down on the chair he had vacated. 'Everyone done fawning over you?' 

'Hmm.' Bruce hummed, squinting at Dick, checking his injuries out for himself. He didn't look that bad but his eyes were red and puffy. He also looked a little....dark? Why would he be looking dark? 

'-hello? Earth to Bruce? Do I need to get someone?'

Bruce blinked. Hal was waving his hand in front of his face and it was blurry and dizzying. He grunted and closed his eyes again, wishing he could lift his hand to stop the other's movement. Or slap him. Both sounded good. 

'Didju drug me too?' He slurred out, squinting his eyes to see Dick slowly sit back down, looking absolutely terrified. Hal, in turn, was grinning like the shithead he was. 

'Of course we did. Not even a near death experience can keep you down, you're truly another species.' He glanced over at Dick and placed a reassuring hand on Dick's shoulder, pushing him back so that he was leaning back in his chair in a faux lax position. 'And the little guy gets it from you. Kid, you can either go up to one of the bedrooms yourself or I can make a giant scooper and carry you up myself.'

'I would....actually love that some other day. But I'm going to stay here.'

'Suit yourself. Giant ice cream scooper it is.'

'No-come on, I'll fall asleep in a while. And I don't trust him to stay put, don't we need someone to keep a eye on him?'

'I'm right here.' Bruce grumbled. He meant to say it coldly, but he was exhausted and drugged out and his voice came out whiny. He sounded like Dick when he was trying to convince him of something useless, like eating a whole tub of ice cream after dinner, or when he was trying to convince Bruce to let him miss school for two weeks so that he could steal his private jet for a trip to Maldives with Wally. 

'And you almost weren't.' Dick replied, voice flat. He turned back to Hal, flashing him one of his signature grins, the ones that could fool anyone a mile away, 'I'll stay and I'll rest too.'

'I don't know, kid. I got strict orders from a lot of your tree house group and a lot of scary people to try and get you up and get you some rest. And I'm not really in the mood to fight against them.'

'Have a little faith. I didn't run out when you all thought I did. Give me some credit.'

Bruce's eyebrows knitted together. Dick had tried to run away? Was he missing something? He wanted to get up and investigate but god, he was so exhausted. 

'Alright. I'm on your side, little dude. Don't let this bite me in the ass.' 

Bruce couldn't help letting out a tiny grunt of disapproval. He meant to let out a warning growl of, 'language' but his mouth wasn't corresponding with his brain. He could hear the other two chuckles. 

'You can't scold me for cursing, I'm in my late twenties dude.' Hal laughed. 'I can curse as much as I want.' 

'Please do.'

'Nah. He might be on bed rest now but I don't trust him not to come for me once he's healed enough. And I have a lot to live for.' He glanced back at the dozing off Billionaire. 'You sure you wanna stick around? We'll be glad to take shifts with you.'

'If he was a little more aware, he'd be glaring at you for implying that he needed someone baby sitting him.' Dick laughed. At Hal's hesitancy, he sighed. He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, reminded of Alfred's lectures on manners. 'I'm going to be okay. Seriously, how much trouble can I get sitting on a chair?' 

'We both know that you have the ability to get in trouble in any mundane situation. But all right. You know where to find us if you need a break.' He reached back and patted Bruce's arm, whose eyelids fluttered just a bit. 'See you later Big guy. Don't die on us again.'

Dick tensed at the joke but forced his shoulders to uncoil when Hal patted his shoulders as he left. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, staring at the dozing man. 'You better wake up soon. If you end up flat lining or dying, I'm going to run away.'

Bruce grunted, but it sounded confused. Dick sighed and despite himself leaned forward to kiss the man's forehead, before sitting back down and ignoring his flushed cheeks. 

He sat back and stared at Bruce's sleeping form for a whole before he quickly got bored. He could go up to get his phone or a video game console but that meant leaving Bruce alone. And what if something happened while he was away? What if he needed something suddenly? What if his oxygen levels dropped? Or his lung collapsed again? Was that possible? Dick was sure Bruce had taught him about these medical injuries but he was too sleep deprived and anxious to recall them. 

He sighed and tried another method. Closing his eyes and forcing his mind to go blank, he tried his luck and thought, _'M'gaan?'_

Immediately, the Martian reached out and Dick felt a surge of fondness well up in his heart for his friend, knowing she'd been on standby in case he needed her. 

_Dick? Are you okay? Do you need anything?_

_Yeah, actually. If you don't mind, can you bring me down my game boi? And my phone? And do we have a sketch book?_

_Mhm. I'll have Wally bring them down to you._

_Oh no, don't bother him-_

_Oh shush, I'm doing this as much for him as I am for you. He's driving everyone crazy worrying about you. Seeing you will calm down._

Dick smiled. Sounded like Wally. _Thanks. Have you....been consciously holding a mute mind link all this time?_

_.....yeaaah. Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you could reach out if you wanted help._

Dick couldn't help but chuckle. Before he could respond, Wally rushed into the room, jumping back when Dick jumped and yelped. Besides them, Bruce's brows knitted but other then that, he didn't move. 

'Jesus, Wally....'

'Sorry.' The redhead gave him an apologetic grin, handing Dick the stuff he'd asked for, including a pencil. 'Why the sudden interest in art?' 

'Oh, it's not art. It is for me, but museums probably won't be interested in it. I'm jotting down Bobby traps.'

'Uh...' Wally looked at Bruce, then dick, then at the door, then back at Dick. 'Should I be concerned?' 

'Don't worry, they're for Bruce.'

'......How is that less concerning?'

'It's to keep him rested. You think someone as stubborn as him will willingly stay in bed? Nah, I'm going to have to prepare sixteen traps or something to keep him resting for at least five days.'

'Kettle, pot.'

'Hey! I'm not that bad.'

'Believe me, you definitely are. Remember when I had to literally carry you fifty miles away from one of our fights because you had suffered like four mega injuries and refuse to sit out?'

'Yeah, that was pretty dangerous on your part. We were in the jungle, I could have been eaten by a bear.'

'Nah, we had Conner listening out for you just in case something happened. We got your back.' He hesitated, shifting from one foot to another. Dick noted that his injuries looked a lot better. He'll heal up soon enough, thanks to his extraordinarily fast metabolism. 'Want me to stay?' 

'Nah, I'm good. You should head home, man. You've got school in like eight hours.'

'But-'

'I promise I'm fine, Walls. Thanks for sticking with me, but I'm not going to self destruct in the fourteen or so hours you'll be away. And besides Connor and M'gaan and Kaldur are here as well as I'm pretty sure all of the league.'

He sighed, and his shoulders sagged. He looked exhausted. 'Sure?'

'I'm sure. I'll see you tomorrow man.' He smiled again and Wally gave him a thumbs up before disappearing in a flash. Letting the smile drop, he glanced back at Bruce before flicking the sketch book open and beginning to jot done the design he'd come up with. 

He was pretty sure Alfred would be a-okay with him dousing Bruce's room with sleeping gas.

~~~

The next time Bruce came around, Dick was curled up in the chair next to him, nose buried in a.....sketch book? 

'Dick?' He choked out, voice dissolving into a dry cough. Immediately, a straw was pressed to his lips and he drank the water gratefully. Once the icy cold water had soothed the roughness, he let the straw go and the glass was placed back on the bedside table. Dick sat back down, flipping the sketchbook close. 

'Were you...drawing?'

"Yeah? Don't get too happy, I'm not drawing anything you or Alfred would be proud off. I still loathe art with a passion, and Alfred's attempt to try to get me into art therapy when I first started living with you still traumatises me.'

'But....you're drawing?'

'Yeah, booby traps.'

For?'

'Oh, for you.'

Bruce gave him a look. With the bandages, he looked more old then scary. '.....why?' 

'I don't trust you enough to stick around and rest. So I'm preparing alternatives to keep you on bed rest.'

'Hrn.....not necessary.'

'Pardon me if I don't trust you.' Dick replied with a yawn, his hair flopping around as he tilted his head back. Bruce noted the dark circles under his eyes. He turned his head and glanced at the window, noting the dark sky. Seems like everytime he looked outside, it was dark. 

'What time is it?'

'Sometimes after three AM.'

He looked sharply at Dick, confused why the boy was up. 'Why are you up? You should be home and sleeping. You have school in the morning.'

'No, I don't. I got suspended, remember?' Dick smiled but it was sharp and cold, unlike his usual sweet smile. 

Oh. He'd forgotten about that. Had that really happened just this morning? Felt a lifetime ago. 

Silence fell over them and Bruce considered drifting back off to sleep, but his eyes snapped open at Dick's sudden winces. He looked at him concerned but before he could ask if he was okay, Dick blankly said, 'Don't.'

Bruce blinked. Was it just his injuries, or was everything a little more confusing then usual? 

'What?'

'Don't you dare ask me if I'm okay. For once, stop being so infuriating.'

'What?' Now he was really confused. And a little annoyed at the boy's harsh tone. 'What did I say? I was just about to ask if you were alright.'

' _I'm_ not the one who nearly died, who had a whole entire building collapse on top of himself. But sure, you wanna talk about if I'm okay? My dad's an asshole and my bandages are a little too tight and I have a bit of headache. Other then that, I'm golden.'

'Dick.' Aah, there it was. The sharp warning tone he always used when the boy had crossed a line. It fueled him on. 

'What? You nearly died. I'm allowed to be upset about that. My father almost got himself killed with no disregards for whatever happens to me and everyone else.' He gritted his teeth and tossed the sketch book over his shoulder, feeling an odd vindication as it smacked around carelessly, mostly because he knew it irritated Bruce when objects were treated with such disregard. 'How could you be so damn selfish?' 

Now Bruce was really confused. Of all the things Dick could be yelling at him about right now, selfishness was not on top of them. What was he upset about? Nothing seemed to cross his mind except for sleep. Was the boy mad that Bruce had slept more then him? 

'I don't understand.....'

'You're selfish. You're a freaking selfish asshole. Couldn't hold yourself back from being the hero, could you? You don't have to be a self righteous ass and sacrifice yourself.'

'What?' and that might just be Bruce's new favourite word. 'Dick, we're heroes. I made a promise to myself and to the people that I would do whatever it took to save them.'

'Blah blah blah. And what about the promise you made to me? The whole taking care of me part? You're not just batman, you're Bruce Wayne. You have a life outside of Batman, and one aspect of that, is caring about me.' The teenager was pacing around, trying to ignore the pain and grief he felt. He tried to challenge it into anger. Anger was good. Anger wasn't terrifying. 'Did I even cross your mind? Did it matter to you what would happen to me?' 

'You can't possibly be mad that I chose to save innocent peoples lives, Dick! '

'No, I'm not. Or maybe I'm....no, I'm not. I'm mad because the only person whose suppose to be my family doesn't care about me!' He failed. The anger gave away and Dick was drowning in fear. He dropped back on to the empty chair and stuffed his face into his arms, trying to muffle his sobs. Bruce felt his heart drop. He was still confused. Still angry at the boy's rudeness. But he was also exhausted and seeing Dick upset always hurt. His fingers twitched and with more effort then it should take, he lifted his arm and let his hand drop on top of his son's head. 

'Of course I care about you, chum.' He knew he wasn't the best person when it came to showing affection, but Dick had always been good with being affectionate for both of them. And the boy always managed to needle out some form of love out of Bruce and the younger lapped it up, and it was enough to keep him going, enough to understand just how much he meant to him. But sometimes, it wasn't enough. Sometimes, his emotional distance became too much for Dick to handle and he needed Bruce. Needed him to get over himself and truly show him, to verbalise that he meant something. 

And it seemed, even after all these years, his abandonment issues hadn't been resolved. 

'Dick...I'm sorry I scared you. But the job....the mission had to succeed. And I'm here, aren't I?'

'But you weren't! Don't you understand? They were making living arrangements for me. They were talking about how to gain custody, where to place me. Do you know how terrifying it is? You never had to worry about being shipped off, your care immediately went to Alfred and you were already a very important person. No one would dream of hurting you, of taking you away from _your_ home. You've never had to worry about being misplaced and not having a home but I do! And you might think that if you die, it's not a big deal but it is! If you don't value your own life, at least value mine. What the hell would happen to me if you'd be gone? I'd go back to being a child of the state and-'

'You wouldn't.'

'- they don't care about m- what?'

'I adopted you. And I adopted you because I wanted to and because I wanted us to legally be a family. But there was another reason.'

Dick sat up, suspicious and confused. Bruce really wished he could be in a better state for the upcoming conversation that would no doubt upset Dick. He always was whenever they hid something from him. 'What?' 

Bruce mentally took a deep breath. This would be a long conversation. 'When you were twelve, I got accused of being a child abuser.'

Dick's mouth fell open. Whatever he'd been expecting, it hadn't been this. 'What?!? Why- that makes no sense-' 

'It was after our fight with Bane. You had gone against my orders and went on ahead without informing me.' Even now, the memory of Robin's pained cries and the sight of his mangled body made Bruce's heart plummet. He forced the images away and continued. 'By the time I got to you, you were badly beaten up. I took you out of school for six weeks so that you could heal up.' Dick was shifting nervously as he recalled that encounter. It had been a challenging time. He'd already been fired from being Robin when he was eleven and he'd been desperate to prove his worthiness to Bruce. Instead, he'd come an inch away from being beaten to death, 'A month in, you'd healed enough to be able to make your way around but you still had a lot of injuries. We got into a fight one night and we both went to bed angry and unresolved. In the morning, you were gone. You didn't want to deal with me, so you decided to go to school.'

The panic he'd felt for those short minutes he'd thought Dick had ran off again or worse, been taken, was unmatched. Thank god for Alfred's level headedness. He'd been the one who'd realised Dick's school bag and uniform were missing and had deduced that he'd decided to go to school. 

'At school, your injuries came to light and apparently one teacher noticed the bruises on your ribs and the knife wound on your neck. She deduced that it was me who'd been hurting you and she'd suspected for a while. In fact, she'd been keeping track of your injuries. Every time you came back to school after long periods of disappeareaces, she paid more attention to you and managed to deduce what scars were new and which were old. Not to mention the times you used to go to school after missions and you'd limp around due to taking a boot to your ribs or having twisted your ankles. She'd been suspicious for a long time but that was the time she decided to go through. She filed a case against me.' 

Dick rubbed his temple, feeling faint ad he soaked in all that information. Indignation arose on behalf of Bruce. The man may be emotionally stunted and a hard ass but he was still his role model, still his father. He was a great man and the idea that someone had actually doubted his integrity was ridiculous. 'But you would never....who was the teacher?' 

'Miss Fitz. She was your his-' 

' -tory teacher. Yeah, I remember her. Who the hell does she think she is?' 

'I'm actually glad she did.' At Dick's bewildered look, he explained, 'It was a good thing to do. She saw a seemingly helpless child disappearing for a large number of times and returning with continuous injuries. She was just trying to do the right thing.' 

'How could you be okay with her assuming that you're an abuser?' 

'It was nothing personal Dick. She didn't have a grudge against me, she just wanted to help out. It was really brave of her actually, going against Bruce Wayne.' He defended but he knew Dick wasn't really angry on that specific issue. He decided to plough on. 'She reported me and Gordon and CPS arrived at Wayne Enterprise to question me. Gordon was on my side but CPS were overly suspicious. The play boy image didn't exactly help.' He sucked in a deep breath, knowing the next sentence would shake the boy up. 'They started working to take you away from me.' 

Dick jerked away, as if he had been electrocuted. _' No....no, no, no-'_

Bruce reached for Dick again and the teenager grabbed his hand with all the desperation of a dying man. He looked terrified. Just like he always did in the first few months he'd bought him home. Everytime he messed up, everytime some elite asshole made a snarky comment, Dick got the same terrified expression on his face, convinced he'd be sent away, convinced he'd be abandoned again. 

But Dick wasn't eight year old anymore and he wasn't just his foster son. They'd come a long way from when they'd started and he needed to remind him of that. 

'It's okay. No one's taking you away from me. We're not in the same situation any more. That problem's gone now.' 

'Why didn't you _tell_ me?' Dick was horrified. He'd been _this_ close to being snatched away from his father, and Bruce hadn't even had the courtesy to give him a heads up. 

'Gordon was against it. He believed that if they because aware that you knew what was happening, they'd go after you abd twist your words until you'd give a 'clear' statement that you were being abused and use that to both take you away and being me down. Gotham's foster care isn't exactly well known for being thorough and they needed more proof then one teacher. They tried to gain more information, asking people who were in close proximity to us. Sole of the actual good workers who genuinely cared about their job and you just didn't want to spook you and Gordon convinced them you'd been through enough without having your guardian falsely accused of abuse. They had three to four detectives trailing us, trying to catch anything off the act. But it was settled. Eventually they realised that it was a false alarm and since you like to perform so many dangerous stunts as Dick Grayson, they concluded that you attained those injuries from them. The case and the charges were dropped eventually.' 

Dick let out a short breath. It was okay. It was a long time ago and it had been handled. His mind registered that but his heart continued pounding loudly. Focus on the task at hand, not at his panic. Panicking never helped. 'If it's all solved.....why tell me now?' 

'To explain. I applied for adoption a week after that but the scandal slowed it down so that it took more than a year for the approval to come through. Even if we'd managed to control the news outlet and not let this information slip to the papers, officials were still aware of it. But my point is, I'd wanted to......adopt you for a while. But that incident made me actually get up and do it. Because I realised how vulnerable you were as Dick Grayson. Batman can protect Robin but Bruce Wayne can't do anything if you get taken away or if your social worker decided to shift houses. I had no say in what happened to you, not really. Adopting you gave me the power to make arrangements for you in case of my absence.' He squeezed Dick's hand again. 'You asked if I thought about what would happen to you if I died. If something is to happen to me.....your care falls in Alfred's hand. And if that doesn't work out, Clark will be the next option. I've spoken with Oliver and Alfred and we've made sure that you can come live here with your friends if that's what you want. You won't be alone, chum. Even if I do die. So you don't have to be so upset over that.' 

Instead of looking comforted, Dick looked like he'd been slapped. He pulled his hand away from Bruce's and got to his feet. 'You think that's the only reason I'm upset?' 

Bruce couldn't help the sigh he let out. He was exhausted. Dick was a confusing teenager on a normal healthy day, and he'd seemed to have gotten even more complicated since the last time he'd seen him. 'What else-' 

'I- you've got to be kidding me! _What else?_ I....I'm upset because of you! Because I almost lost you! Your death doesn't just mean- Bruce, you're my family! It's not home without you! Your death _affects_ me in more ways then just effecting my living situation.' He scrubbed his eyes, exhausted. 'Why is it so hard for you to understand that I don't want to lose _you,_ Bruce.' 

'Bud, you didn't lose me. I'm right here.' 

'And apparently, there's no guarantee you'll be here tomorrow. You didn't have to sacrifice yourself-' 

'Of course I did, Dick. Would you rather I let forty innocent people die?' his tone was sharp, daring him to state what he truly wanted. Dick spluttered, trying to both defend himself and communicate his desires. 

'No! No, I know you couldn't just leave- I don't know Bruce! I don't know.' 

'We took an oath-' 

'I KNOW!' Dick bellowed, ignoring how it sent spikes of pain to his forehead. He saw Bruce wince, his own headache not appreciating the bellowing. Dick fleetingly realised that if Alfred was here, he'd definitely be being reprimanded. The thought of Alfred made him feel more angry. Alfred wasn't even aware of Bruce's condition. Why hadn't Dick called him? He must be worried sick. 'I KNOW THE OATH, I TOOK IT TOO! I know we swore to do whatever we could to save the world. But Bruce.....please, you need to learn how to step back and work in a team. There were eleven other leaguers there, why _why_ didn't you take one of them with you? Or ask them? Why did you have to pile it on yourself?' 

'There was no time.' 

'Bullshit. Absolute Bull. I would have believed that if anyone else said that but you don't exactly have the best reputation for working in a team. There had to have been more solutions.' 

'It was a life or death situation. I couldn't possibly waste time trying to come up with other solution when the most logical one was right there' 

'It almost got you killed.' 

'So be it. If you're asking me to be more conscious of my own safety over others, then you're reaching a level of selfishness I didn't know you could possess.' 

Dick recoiled at the sharp words. His face went blank, stuffing the hurt that arose at Bruce's words. He was here, wasn't he? He'd sacrificed his safety and a regular life to help innocent people and being justice. He'd sat back and watched people he loved throw themselves in the face of danger again and again. He'd spared the most despicable villains, including his parents own murderer despite wanting nothing more then for him to feel the same pain they did. And he was selfish for not wanting another parent to die? 

Why was he even surprised? This is how it always went. When either of them had a near death experience, it always ended in fights. Somehow, the relief and fear and grief they'd felt when their partner was on their death bed just washed away into anger and before they knew it, they'd be screaming at each other. Screaming about how reckless the other was, how the other didn't understand. They had a script. They always followed the script. 

But this? This was new. Everyone always said that Bruce thought very highly of him, that Bruce adored him and Dick had finally believed that. But here was his hero, telling him that he thought Dick was selfish. And that.....that made his heart sink and his eyes well up for a whole different reason. 

'Fine. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being afraid of losing you. I'm sorry I care about you. I'm sorry I decide to actually act on my emotions.' He spun around to leave, not wanting to stick around anymore. He didn't need Bruce chewing him out for being a baby too. 

Bruce regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, as soon as he saw Dick's expressive face go blank. That was enough to know he'd messed up. As Dick turned to leave, he felt his heart drop. Moving as quickly as he could, he reached forward and grabbed the boy's wrist. He hated seeing his son upset. Knowing he was the one who'd made him upset hurt so much more. 

'Dick, sit down.' 

'I wanna be alone.....' 

_'Please.'_

That made the teen pause. Bruce saying 'please' was very rare indeed. It was like Alfred cursing. Or Wally keeping his mouth shut. So, he resolutely turned around and planted himself back into his chair, biting his lip to stop himself from crying out when Bruce let go of his hand. The hero laid back and despite the awkward position, kept his eyes trained on the squirming boy. 

'Dick, I can't....promise what you want me to promise.' Dick continued staring at his shoes, feeling shameful. Because what he wanted was unattainable. He wanted Bruce to promise to be careful, that he'd never leave him, that he'd always come home. 'I can't.' 

'I know. I'm....today was exhausting. I was terrified seeing you like that.' To see his hero, his father looking so crumpled and broken. 

'I know. Believe me, I of all people know how.....scary it is to be on the waiting side of an emergency room.' He was referring to when he'd waited next to Dick's hospital bed. He knew how hopeless you felt when seeing someone you loved at the brink of death, just barely holding on. 'I can't say what you want me to say. I wish I could. But it's more-' 

'-complicated than that, yeah.' Usually when Bruce waved off conversations with the 'it's complicated' excuse, it infuriated Dick. It was an escape mechanism, a refusal to come clean about his feelings and emotions. But in this case, it was true. Their lives were too complicated. How could superheroes who constantly put their lives in danger promise to always come back? 

'....but the best i can do, I did. I'm here right now. We can worry about whether I'll be here the next day.....another day. It's not ideal. But it's the best we can do.' Not being able to take the tears anymore, and he reached forward to wipe it away. Before he could though, Dick had thrown himself forward and buried his face in Bruce's neck. Pain sparked in his shoulder, which his son was snuggled against but he gritted his teeth and pushed through the pain and wrapped his previously stretched out arm around the boy, holding him close like he'd wanted to do since this morning. 'I'm here Dick.' 

'I'm glad.' Dick mumbled, resting his forehead in the crook of Bruce's neck. He wrapped one arm around Bruce's shoulder, shuffling his chair forward so that he could remain curled up in the elder's embrace 'I'm so glad.' 

It was silent until Dick said, 'For what it's worth, I'm.....sorry for scaring you.' 

'You didn't scare me.' Dick sniffled but he wasn't fooling anyone. He sighed and added, 'I'm sorry too. For the fight today. For running away.' 

Bruce grunted and Dick knew he'd been forgiven. He decided to push his luck. 'I'd be more okay with it if you ungrounded me.' 

Bruce chuckled softly and weakly squeezed the nape of his neck. 'Don't push it.' 

'Had to try.' He grinned and he could feel his hand going slack. Dick waited until Bruce's grip grew weaker before reluctantly pulling away. The elder reached out weakly, looking worried and Dick smiled reassuringly at him, taking the wandering hand and laying it on the bed. 'Go back to sleep, Bruce. I'll be here. Right after I apologise to Clark.' 

'Clark?' He slurred, already getting sleepy very fast 

'Yeah, I sorta....blamed him. And yelled at him for a lot of things he didn't deserve. I'll be back in a second.' 

'Hrn.' 

'....you know, you should have a concussion. Or you probably do but you're more coherent then normal people would be. You're strange.' 

All he got in response was a small snore. Dick smiled. It felt normal. He was so glad things felt somewhat normal. He squeezed his father's hand again. 'I love you dad.' 

Bruce stirred and just barely squeezed back. 'Mmm too, chum.' 

_~~~_

_**Five years later** _

Dick was twenty years old. Twenty. He was a full grown adult. A university student. He worked along with Bruce and managed a multi-billion company. He'd saved the world more times then he could count and was one of the most loved and respected super hero of this age. He was batman's former sidekick, he had led and taken several young new heroes under their wing and trained them as a team. He'd unquestionably done way more then any twenty year old could possibly dream off. 

Yet, standing here, it was astounding that he could still feel like a lost nine year old. The first time he'd seen Bruce bandaged up and looking half dead had shaken him to his core and he'd seen him look just as fragile countless other times. Yet, it never became easier. 

'Bruce?' He whispered, squeezing a sturdy shoulder, 'You up?' 

The man didn't stir. Of course he didn't. It wouldn't be a recovery from a post almost death scene if the man would just wake up and put Dick out of his misery. 

He sighed and hooked an ankle around the leg of the chair, dragging it forward before plopping down. He pulled one leg up and rested his chin on his knee. He kept an eye on all the machines and on Bruce as he twiddle with his thumbs. 

'Dick?' Clark stepped into the room, holding two cups of coffee. Dick gave him a tired smile, accepting the cup the kryptonian held out to him. 'Are you okay?' 

'Yeah.....yeah, it's just. It's been a very hard few weeks. Training Brion, Forager and Violet is more difficult than I would have taught. I've got a new appreciation for everyone that tried to keep our team safe and steady.' He scrubbed at his eyes, trying to rub the sleep away. 'The meta human trafficking is exhausting and terrifying, school isn't getting any easier and now....' He nodded towards Bruce's sleeping form. 'This happened. Always fun when your dad nearly dies. Again.' 

'He's going to be fine, dick.' 

'I know. The doctors gave him the clear and everyone else reassured me too. It just.....' He looked away from his friend and stared at his mentor. 'It never gets easier seeing him like this.' 

'It doesn't.' He squeezed Dick's shoulders. 'He's still as stubborn headed as he was when we started the league though. Still as resilient. He's not going to give into death that easily.' 

Dick hummed instead of giving him an actual answer. He cracked his neck and rubbed at the crick that was bothering him. 'Where's Tim?' 

'He slipped out to go over the information Bart and Jaime bought back from the recon mission. Or rather, Cassie wrapped a lasso around him and dragged him away as soon as they heard you were here. He's been stuck to Bruce's side since we bought him in.' 

He smiled at that, reminded too much of how his own friends used to force him to take a breaks or relax. He was glad his little brother had a group of people he can depend on to keep him safe. God knows he needed it. Dick was pretty sure that coffee ran through his veins in place of blood and that he would burn out before he hit the age of twenty. 

'Bruce really knows how to make people worry. At least he's not here for his usual reasons. It's not because a building collapsed on him, or due to some magic. He's just.....' Dick let out a shaky breath. 'It's a heart attack.' 

Clark had been waiting for this. He'd been waiting for the information to truly sink in and now, he watched in dismay as the young man grew significantly more distressed. 

'He's in his thirties. That's fucking young. He's thirty seven. I shouldn't be in the hospital because my father is suffering from a fucking heart attack. Of all the stupid things to bring him down-' 

'Hey, hey. I told you he'll be okay Dick.' 

'I should have been here. For the surgery.' 

'You were in space buddy. You couldn't have been. And you're here now. Bruce's alive.' 

'And I don't even know how he is. After everything he's been through.....Jesus christ. Seems both fitting and ludicrous that the great batman fall is due to a heart attack.' 

'He hasn't gone anywhere, bud. He's alive.' Clark shook his head and took Dick's hand, placing it carefully on Bruce's wrist. He applied pressure on Dick's fingers so and Dick felt his own heart leap as he felt the rhythmic beat of his father's heart. 'See? It's really loud in my ears so I can tell you myself that everything went fine and he's going to make it.' 

'I'll.....feel better when he's up. I always do.' He let go of Bruce's wrist to rub at the wrinkles on his forehead. 'Has he woken up at all?' 

'Thrice. He should be a little more aware this time, the drugs should have worn off by now.' He paused and tilted his head, brow furrowing as he focused. 'Shoot, I have to go. Emergency. You going to be okay?' 

'Of course. I'm a grown up.' 

'Not my question.' 

'Yeah, I'll be okay.' 

Clark nodded and patted Dick's head. 'You know, there's many things I admire about you and Bruce. But if there's one thing I wish you both would get through your head is that it's okay to be scared.' 

Dick shifted guiltily but before he could answer, Clark was gone with a swish of the curtains. Dick sighed and leaned back in his chair. Time passed agonisingly slowly. Alfred and Tim passed in and out, both giving him tight hugs. Artemis dropped by to see if he needed anything and Connor and M'gaan called to check up on him and ask if he needed them to come over. He told them no, he'd be at their house soon enough anyway. Kaldur came by too, bandaged up from their recent mission and Dick may have cried into his shoulder for a while. 

Screw it, he hated being a grown up. 

And then it was him and Bruce again. And Dick was reminded of simpler times. Times when he would slip into Bruce's bed because he had a nightmare or because he was just feeling lonely. When he could press his small body against Bruce's side using his Cape as a blanket. He fondly remembered the times he would launch himself off high spaces and latch onto Bruce's back, forcing him to give him a piggy back. 

He even reminisced of the bad times. Times when Alfred and Bruce could send him to his room when he lashed out, when Bruce had the power to ground him and bench him, to make him eat the gross vegetables on his plate. 

It was a simpler time. And even though he'd come to despise it as a rebellious teenager, he would give anything to be under Bruce's wing again, to have someone else in charge of his life for just a second. 

'Dick?' 

His head shot up and he grinned at Bruce's bewildered gaze. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Bruce's shoulder, like he did all those years ago. 

'Hey. You didn't think you were going to escape me that easily did you?' 

Bruce grunted weakly and lifted his hands to weave it through the younger's hair. 'How are you?' 

Dick laughed drily. 'Same old Bruce. Worried about others even on his death bed.' 

'Not n my ded bed.' 

'I love that you're slurring your words. You sound hip.' Dick laughed, not really finding it as hilarious as he said he did. His voice was wet and so were his eyes and of course his father noticed. No mild heart attack and a shit ton of drugs could defect him. 

'Chum, mm here.' 

'I know.' He gripped Bruce's hospital gown in his first. 'I'm sorry I wasn't here.' 

'How's the mission go?' 

'Bruce......don't worry about that now, jesus.' 

'Tell me.' 

'Jeez, fine. I'm sorry for trying to have a decent moment with you.' Dick snapped, rocking back in his chair. 'The mission went great, we got what we needed. We also ate some weird alien fruit that was spicy for some reason. Happy?' 

Silence fell over them and Dick glared at a spot on the faraway wall, refusing to meet his father's eye or acknowledge the lump in his throat because he didn't want to cry, and if Bruce couldn't even hold off his precious missions for five seconds then why should he spill tears over- 

A hand gripped his wrist and it was like dejavu again and no, _he definitely was not going to cry._

'I'm glad you're here, Dick.' 

Screw it, he was crying. 

'I'm sorry I wasn't here from the start.' He repeated, because God knew just how sorry he was. 'I could have been too late and you could have.....i could have lost you.' 

'Don't blame yourself. I sent you on that mission, remember?' 

'Still....' 

'You're here now. Like you said, I won't be able to shake you away that easily.' 

Dick laughed and it was weak. But genuine. 'They must have you on a lot if drugs if you're making jokes, B.' He sighed and leaned forward, pulling his shoulders to his ears and perching his chin on the mattress. It made him look like a dwarf. 'And no you won't. I might not be in danger of being put into an orphanage anymore but I still want you around. You're not allowed to leave. Ever.' 

Bruce merely grunted, because 'ever' was an objective infinity they knew they couldn't fight. He had no answer to that. Instead, he lifted his arm and waited and a millisecond later, he had his boy wrapped under his arm. Nostalgia washed over him for when Dick was younger, shorter, more dependent, more carefree. But that time had passed. He was an adult now. A handsome and brilliant young man, charming everyone who encountered him. He had grown up. 

He had grown into an amazing man and Bruce couldn't be prouder of his boy. 

But eight years old or twenty, Dick Grayson never turned away from hugs. 

Dick held on to his guardian tightly, feeling his anxieties slipped away. For a second, the world didn't seem so bleak anymore. Bruce's hugs tended to make all the bad and scary stiff just slip away. 

'I'm glad your here dad.' 

Bruce squeezed harder and convinced himself that the tears in his eyes was due to Dick's disgusting cologne. 'Me too Chum.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boy needs a hug. Like a lot of them. 
> 
> Also, yeah, Wall's dead in the epilogue. I can't even tell you how my heart would just stop when ever they mentioned Wally in season three. And that episode when dick had a fever dream in which wally was back and they were all younger and carefree again just broke my heart :-(
> 
> @Directors please being him back in season four 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting this story. 
> 
> If you guys want me to write something specific you have in mind, drop you'd suggestions down below. 
> 
> OR TELL ME WHICH ONE YOUR LIKE MORE 
> 
> Talon Dick, focusing on his relationship with his family. 
> 
> A story about how each me Member of the team learned Robin's real identity. 
> 
> Both with extreme angst :-)

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly intended to make this a one shot but it's getting too long so I'm going to split it into a few chapters. This is my rebellion to the fact that young justice always just about teased us with Dick and Bruce's relationship, like the basketball scene and the part where Dick's just got back from Granny's hell box :-( I'm going to make my baby suffer but he'll get comfort so don't worry 
> 
> I miss young justice :-( I really hope season four comes out soon
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed :D


End file.
